<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kamunami One-shots by UnknowinglyStupid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464713">Kamunami One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknowinglyStupid/pseuds/UnknowinglyStupid'>UnknowinglyStupid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Gen, Might contain nsfw idk, Mostly Fluff, Spoilers, im stupid, there will be angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknowinglyStupid/pseuds/UnknowinglyStupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Kamunami one-shots and aus and scenarios, whatever they're called.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Raining Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No Junko, no despair AU, they graduated, but Kamukura Izuru already happened.</p><p>My subconsciousness : Psst, heeeeyyy...!<br/>Me : *spits water* Oh god what sort of cocaine did you snort this time?<br/>My subconsciousness : Nah i'm just tellin' ya to make Kamunami oneshots cuz I know you want to make it :)))<br/>Me : Ofc you do, you absolute madlad</p><p>And thus that's how this was born :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, Chiaki needed to go to the grocery store to buy some supplies for both her and her housemate Kamukura-kun.</p><p>It's a bit of a long story...</p><p>
  <em>Both Chiaki and Kamukura-kun had graduated Hope's Peak Academy peacefully. Enoshima Junko was found out and was expelled from the institute. And Yukizome-sensei was able to uncover the hidden Kamukura Project, unfortunately a little too late. Hinata-kun was already transformed into Kamukura-kun. But, even so, Kamukura-kun was taken formally as a student of Hope's Peak and Chiaki still accepted Kamukura-kun and became friends with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, Kamukura-kun, will you tell me anything about your family?” Chiaki asked him as they played video games. Both of them are currently sitting on the bench in front of the fountain that Chiaki and Hinata-kun used to play together. Now, it's Kamukura-kun and her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do not have any relatives.” he stated bluntly, as he finished beating her in their game. Chiaki turned to him. “Really? What about your house, then?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wander.” he simply stated. Chiaki puffed her cheeks. He's always giving short answers like this. But, he said he wanders. Does that mean he doesn't have a house either?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You're homeless?!” she gasped. When she said it like that, it made Kamukura-kun sound like an orphan living in poverty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do not say something like that out loud.” he sighed, closing his eyes shut. His voice sounded he's embarrassed, but no way he'd show that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then, do you want to stay in my house? I live alone without my parents.” Chiaki offered. He turned to her, blinking. “I see no reason for me to do such. Despite what you think, I am still capable of surviving without shelter.” he stated.</em>
</p><p><em>“Well, I just think that it's bad that you don't have a place to stay.” </em>‘Despite all of the talent Hope's Peak had stuffed into you...’<em> she had nearly said what she thought. “Plus, I think it'll be more fun and a lot less lonely with you as my housemate.” she smiled sweetly.</em></p><p>
  <em>He looked away. He always does this when she smiles. It always managed to caught him off guard, making his heart beat faster and his face to heat up. But, Chiaki didn't know this, because he's still capable of hiding it away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you not think it is most illogical to have a male as your housemate? What if I have intentions that will discomfort you?” he said. Chiaki giggled. Oh, hearing her voice, her giggle, it always made him feel so many positive emotions he can't publicly display.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I never see Kamukura-san as someone who will hurt me. I believe that, even now.” she reassured. “Plus, I can just tell you to stop, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chiaki may not know what he's feeling, but she sure has her suspicions about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After some thinking, he decided to agree. “Very well, then. I will stay with you, Nanami.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled and squealed. “Yay!” she throw her arms up in the air and smiled.</em>
</p><p>Either he agreed because of her, or because he didn't want to be bothered by it anymore, he stayed with her nonetheless. It could be any, since she still can't understand what he's thinking. But, so far, he's living normally and comfortably with her.</p><p>And now, back to the present. Chiaki decided that she'll be the one shopping, since Kamukura-kun has been the one doing it for them and she felt bad. She picked up several ingredients she had listed. Then, once she's finished, she headed to the cashier and paid.</p><p>Once she left the store, she felt a drop of water fell on her hair. Then another on her skin, and another drop. It was raining. Chiaki looked up and saw the gray clouds covering the previously blue sky. She clutched her bag of groceries close and ran under a bus stop nearby, hovering a hand over her head in the process.</p><p>Luckily, it was starting to rain. Once she stepped under the bus stop, the rain slowly poured heavily. She can feel the cold slowly entering her body, but she waited for the rain to stopped nonetheless.</p><p>The news forecast did not say anything about raining today, or perhaps she didn't know about the news, or maybe she didn't pay attention. It didn't matter, the rain happened, and she forgot to bring an umbrella. She could only wait under the bus stop, hugging herself to warm her body.</p><p>——————</p><p><em>‘When will the rain stop...?’</em> she thought to herself. She began to feel worried she might be stuck here for a while, and she was feeling awfully cold.</p><p>“Nanami.”</p><p>A familiar voice called out to her. Immediately, hope swelled inside of her. She turned to the source of the voice and a familiar inscrutable face entered her vision.</p><p>She smiled in relief. “Kamukura-kun!” she greeted back as he approached her with an opened umbrella hovering above his long hair.</p><p>“Let's go home, now.” she said, as she went under the umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>The walk towards home was quite awkward, aside from cars and motorbikes passing by in a flash, footsteps and chatter, and of course the sound of rain dripping onto the ground and their umbrella.</p><p>Chiaki was quite nervous, if she was to be honest. She never know what to do in these types of situations. And she felt embarrassed to get close to his body.</p><p>Suddenly, he stopped. Chiaki naturally also stopped. He then slid off one of his sleeve, pulled Chiaki close, draped his blazer over her shoulder and held her close. Chiaki's face heated up, so much it could probably get rid of the cold immediately.</p><p>“K-Kamukura-kun...?”</p><p>“You are cold. While it is a little too late, I figured I must.” he answered, as if he knew what she was thinking like a psychic. While he could've taken off his entire blazer and drape it over her shoulders, he didn't for whatever reason.</p><p>She giggled quietly, holding his hand and holding up the umbrella together and laid her head onto his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't mind. He quietly stared at her hand, and blinked slowly as he gazed away. He can feel his heart beating faster and feel his chest tighten, in a good way.</p><p>He matched his pace with hers and went home safely and dry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys like this first story!<br/>Ughhhhh Kamunami always makes me weaaaaaaaak I love them so much ughshshdjfndmfmm</p><p>I hope to make more AUs soon ushhsjxnenfn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite living together, he continues to wander. In the dark, dawn, dusk, under the bright sunlight, any time he was given an opportunity. Chiaki was so curious she decided to tail him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Chiaki and Kamukura-kun had lived together for a long time. But, despite that, Kamukura-kun continues to wander without aim. Whether it was in the morning or nighttime, it didn't matter. He wandered whenever there's an opportunity, either when she's home or she's out meeting her friends or for some other task.</p><p>At first, Chiaki didn't seem to mind nor question it. She thinks it's no point, since he'll probably say something like “I wander without aim and without reason” or something along those lines. She'd definitely gotten used to his blunt and short answers because of the times they've spent together.</p><p>But, this time, curiosity took over her. She wanted to know what he does during his aimless wanders. Did he meet people, go to places, read or maybe watch things? It's probably neither of those, but it still didn't stop her from being extremely curious.</p><p>Of course, she could just tell him to stop or come with him, but he would most likely refuse. Because it's Kamukura-kun, after all.</p><p>Well, it's more like she did ask once.</p><p>
  <em>“Can I come with you?” she asked eagerly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No.” he said firmly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?” she frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I said that I have no purpose to wander.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then, why do you continue to do it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I simply have nothing better to do. Time passes the same for anything I do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“C-couldn't you just stay at home? Especially you wander at nighttime, too. It must've been cold.” she said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would not be able to get sick either way.” he countered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chiaki lowered her head. She was disappointed by his refusal, but I guess it can't be helped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought... maybe... with my company, I could make things interesting for you. So, why not just let me come?” she tried again one more time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He contemplated. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of a rebuttal. Strange, for the first time he couldn't think of anything to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I shall consider it.” he sighed in defeat. Chiaki suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed in delight.</em>
</p><p>After that, he didn't take her.</p><p>I mean, can she really be angry at him? He said he will consider it, not promise. In the end, he didn't take her, huh?</p><p>That means, there's only one conclusion. He does have some sort of purpose.</p><p>――――――</p><p>After dinner, Chiaki said her good night to Kamukuraa-san and head upstairs to her room. But, of course, she intended to stay up all night so she could tail him. It's like something a stalker would think, and she would probably be considered as a possessive and an obsessive stalker if people saw her and notice what she's doing.</p><p>She considered using a disguise, like maybe wearing a mask and a pair of sunglasses like what movies and animes do. But, it feels like a little too much, so she settled for a hoodie instead.</p><p>She picked up her hoodie and looked out the window, which conveniently shows the entire street. She waited patiently for Kamukura-kun to leave the house. But, since it was nighttime, she couldn't help but yawn and often doze off, nodding her head then waking up again.</p><p>After a few hours, a sound of door closing was heard clearly and Chiaki jolted awake. She hurrily looked out the window and saw Kamukura-kun standing outside of the house. He stood there for a few moments before walking along the side of the street.</p><p>Chiaki immediately put on her hoodie and covered her head with her hood and rushed downstairs to follow him. She carefully opened the door――after grabbing the keys――and stepped outside in the chilly, quiet night.</p><p>It was literally quiet. There's some houses with lights on, and very little cars passing by. Chiaki walked behind Kamukura-kun under the moonlight, keeping her distance so he wouldn't notice and making sure her footsteps isn't as loud as average walking. She's practically tip-toeing.</p><p>Of course, with the moon hanging above them meant that she couldn't help but feel really sleepy. She often quietly yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. She started to think this is a bad idea and should just return home while it's not far, considering on how oddly silent it was and how cold the night is.</p><p>Then, she heard rustles coming from the bushes. Because of how sleepy she was, she didn't thought of it further.</p><p>Until a hand grabbed her, covering her mouth. She was startled, and her heart started to beat faster. She was panicking, unsure of what to do. The hand covered her entire mouth, so to bite down will be a difficulty, especially the strength of the grip. It was strong she started to hurt.</p><p>She can hear a quiet “Don't move.” whispered into her ear. She screamed, but her voice was muffled under by the large hand. She held onto the arm, trying to lower it and release its grip from her, but it proved fruitless due to the fact she's tired. And naturally because she's physically weaker.</p><p>She can feel a tip of something cold and sharp approaching her neck. It's something that humans can do, feeling something at a certain distance. And this was one of the many instances. She quickly realized it could have been any sharp instruments approaching her neck, which was one of the many places where blood was pumping. Obviously, she can feel her heart beating even faster, and she can feel her sweat forming on her skin. She felt helpless, and decided to let the pain of whatever object it was reach her.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>But, it never came.</p><p>Instead, a loud grunt sound was heard, the grip loosened, and the arms were pulled back, and lastly a loud thud. Chiaki coughed and quickly turned around to see a tall man laid on the ground with arms spread open. She then looked up and saw a familiar suit slowly entering her vision</p><p>Finally, Kamukura-kun's impassive face.</p><p>She felt her heart beat slowed down, and the panic's washed away with relief. She gasped and ran up to him, avoiding the man that laid.</p><p>“K-Kamukura-kun...!” she cried out. She can feel his gentle arm holding onto her body closely.</p><p>“You followed me.” he said, his tone sounded like he was angry, but it was more leaned towards worry more than anything. She looked up to his face.</p><p>“I'm so sorry I made you worry. I was just really curious. And you didn't give me your answer about that conversation.” she told him.</p><p>“I did not have an answer. I apologize for leaving you clueless.” he apologized, for the first time. It was sudden and caught her off guard. But, it made her happy. And it was the first time she heard him say that he doesn't have an answer.</p><p>“Ah, no. You shouldn't apologize. I'm the one who should be.”</p><p>“But, if I had told you, you wouldn't have done what you did.”</p><p>While it was true, she's the one who did it anyways. She followed him nonetheless. But, it depended on what answer he gave. “But, still... I――”</p><p>“It's alright. I forgive you.”</p><p>Chiaki had never heard him being this kind and forgiving. But... it's really nice hearing it. She sighed, too tired to argue even more.</p><p>“What do we do about him?” Chiaki asked, looking at the still man with a concerned look. “He's not dead. I called the authorities to take it from here. We should just leave him.” he informed.</p><p>He's not the type to rely on the higher authorities, but it was more troublesome than not. They both returned for the night, with Chiaki falling asleep in the process which made Kamukura-kun carry her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this one-shot is satsifactory and pretty accurate.</p><p>I know I took a pretty cliched turn, but I tried to make it interesting with details you could feel just from a text. It's what great about writing stories in general.</p><p>In any case, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Life and Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life and death will always be together, something people can never avoid. They are important for the balance of the universe. They can't be separated, or else the entire world will crumble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chiaki is goddess of life and Izuru is god of death AU. It just fits, y'know?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet peaceful day as any other. Time flowed naturally as usual, something that Chiaki appreciates.</p><p>Being a god or a goddess meant you are capable to do things humans can't do, which meant that everything that they do are boring. But, Chiaki is different. With her limitless abilities, she learned to appreciate the little things in her daily life, sitting on the grass surrounded by flowers of every kind, wind gently blowing her hair. She felt the cool breeze grazing through her skin. She closed her eyes and smiled.</p><p>She sensed a presence behind her. A dangerous presence that can make everyone cower in fear. Everyone would run away, clinging onto life they care so dearly, because this presence takes your life. Every path he took, nature would wither behind him, creating a trail filled with danger and warnings. But, Chiaki felt the complete opposite. Because she knew who it was and has always enjoyed his company.</p><p>“Izuru-kun, you came.” she greeted, turning her head around and looking up to his impassive and stoic face obscured beneath a long black hair. He looked down to see her smooth, soft, and ever-so-gentle face that looked perfect with a smile.</p><p>“Chiaki.” he greeted by saying her name. It's normal for them to say each other's first names, visit one another's domain.</p><p>“You must be bored staying in your domain while tending the departed souls.” she guessed, giggling.</p><p>They've known one-another ever since the concept of life and death existed. They <em>are</em> life and death. They only have one purpose, for as long as the concept exist, and the world destruction has yet to come, they are tasked to handle the balance between life and death. No more deaths nor births than necessary. That's all.</p><p>“Naturally.” he replied, sitting beside her. He wore nothing different than normal. Simple black cloak with a large scythe in his hand to symbolize his role. It made him more gloomy and something similar to a beast lurking in the shadows, added by the fact his red eyes glow. Chiaki wore a simple long white gown with flowers as decorations and a symbolism of her role, a stark contrast to his. It made her look bright like the sun hanging above them.</p><p>“Well, it can't be helped and I know you're well aware of that.” she commented. “But, you continue to visit me. Why is that?” she leaned on his shoulder with her hands busy with something.</p><p>Izuru often physically contacted with Chiaki, something he's gotten used to. He didn't mind it. She was an interesting individual, despite their roles. She didn't fear him, she accepted him. She says things that is the opposite of his, but is intriguing. Something he never got when interact with humans and departed souls.</p><p>“I simply have nothing better to do.” he stated. He find himself carressing her hair gently without realizing it. “Hm? Does that mean your work is done for today?”</p><p>“No. I enlisted the help of a fellow to take care of the departed souls.” he told her. “Eh? You're neglecting your work for me? You shouldn't do that, you know?”</p><p>“Can I not say the same for you? You appear to be calm.” he said.</p><p>“Ahaha, I guess you're right.”</p><p>There was a bit of silence before Chiaki lifted her head from his shoulder. She then brought what appears to be a flower crown and placed it on his head. Izuru took a quick glance and that one glance alone was enough to see all of the various of flowers that's connected to each other.</p><p>“Why?” he asked.</p><p>“A gift! I hope you like it.” she answered eagerly.</p><p>He touched the crown, feeling the vines and thorns, the soft petals of each flower, the unique bone leaves, and everything. It was... nice. It brought warmth to his chest. He couldn't understand this. He's been dead and cold. For him to feel warmth made him feel <em>alive</em>.</p><p>Chiaki once had felt the opposite. She felt a horrible despair when the human world suffered world wars and numerous of victims laid on the ground. She always loved humans and it made her feel so depressed she felt herself in their shoes, feeling cold and dead. She was disappointed and felt all of her colour drained. She felt as though humans had wasted the life she gifted for them, and became cold.</p><p>Izuru told her that even if humans wasted the life she gifted, it was her duty. If they wasted their lives, it was natural. Humans are gullible, selfish, ignorant, and greedy, and she has to accept it. She will never be able to control what they do, and these events may repeat in the future. All she has to do is embrace and continue their duties. Those words helped her embraced and moved on from the horrible event and became happy again.</p><p>But, it was in the past. She has learned to move on, thanks to Izuru.</p><p>“Thank you.” he quietly said, the corners of his lips tugged up, giving her a small smile.</p><p>Chiaki gasped and squealed in delight. “I saw that smile, you can't hide it from me.” she teased, poking his cheek. He didn't say anything and looked away instead.</p><p>――――――</p><p>“Hey, if you were given the chance, would you like to reincarnate as a human?” Chiaki asked Izuru as she played with his hair. His head laid on her lap, which she offered.</p><p>“Would it not be as boring?” he replied.</p><p>“Hm? You think so? I personally think it will be fun, seeing how human behaves and thinks.” she smiled.</p><p>“Why?” he closed his eyes.</p><p>“Because humans have limits. They can't do anything they please, they couldn't predict the future, they need food to survive, all other things.” she explained.</p><p>Izuru went silent. She wasn't sure if she's supposed to continue or wait for his answer. She decided to continue nonetheless.</p><p>“Um... I mean, I am life, you are death. I have control over life, so I don't need food nor drink. And you are "dead". We don't even need sleep or other humanly things.”</p><p>He didn't answer again. It was silence between them.</p><p>“If I were given the chance, I'd gladly accept.” she said.</p><p>“You are willing to accept those limits? Would it not be better living a limitless life?” he finally said something.</p><p>“While it can be fun, sometimes it can be boring. But, because of that limitless life, I was able to enjoy the simple things in this world. And without you, I think I would have not bear it any longer.” she laughed. “But, still. I want to enjoy a simple yet challenging life like humans'.”</p><p>“So, you still choose to live as a human, if given the opportunity?”</p><p>“...Yeah. What about you?”</p><p>“I do not see any difference. It will be boring either way.” he said coldly. Chiaki frowned, her brows grimaced.</p><p>“However... wherever you will be, I will follow you.”</p><p>Chiaki was surprised by that statement. “Really? Why?”</p><p>“We are life and death, as you said. Even if we reincarnate, our purpose will not disappear. We will always be together.” he said bluntly.</p><p>Chiaki laughed again. “What are you trying to say?”</p><p>“Even if we become normal, boring humans, I... would still be with you. If we are separated, I will find you. Even if we lose our capabilities, I will stand by beside you. I see you as an interesting individual, Chiaki. Unlike any other.”</p><p>When he say such things, he can't help but feel slightly embarrassed. It's so stupidly cheesy, after all. Chiaki didn't seem to mind. She leaned forward, pulled his hair aside, and placed her lips on his forehead.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I will do the same. Because, I do like you, Izuru-kun. Your company has always been something I enjoy.” she smiled, pulling herself back. Izuru was surprised by what she did, but it was so subtle she might've not actually noticed it.</p><p>“Life and death can't be separated. They're important components of this world.”</p><p>They remained there for quite some time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can tell I had a lot of fun writing this one. Concepts of life and death are just so intriguing to me. Ofc, it revolves more around fictional concepts of life and death, but it's still just as interesting.</p><p>Good grief, it was difficult to come up with some interesting answers and questions so I hope you'll forgive me for this lackluster cheesy piece of crap.</p><p>Despite me once saying Izuru's kinda fun to write, in actuality there's a fuck ton of difficulty. Again, I never wrote any apathetic and logic-driven people. Chiaki is easier to write because I can easily place myself in her shoes. But Izuru? Dude I'd rather write him as a character with no thoughts head empty.</p><p>Nonetheless I hope you guys enjoyed this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Driven Until No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loneliness, guilt, burden, those are reasons why she had enough with this world.</p><p>WARNING!<br/>This chapter will include topics such as depression, anxiety, and suicide. If you are uncomfortable with any of them, please do not read! Readers discretion is advised.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't wanna write angst but y'know what? I'mma do it cuz I thought of it and i want my fellow audience to suffer with me</p><p>Pls don't throw pitchforks and torches at me.</p><p>Also I'm not putting Junko in these one-shots cuz I want these to one-shots to revolve more around Kamunami. If you don't like it, you're free to to think of this like a die-hard fan of Kamunami writing for themself and then pretend this wasn't made by themself so that they feel less cringe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These nasty inner voices wouldn't stop whispering in her mind, telling horrible things she wished it was all over.</p><p>Ever since she was young, she was neglected and sheltered for who knows how long. Her parents barely had any time for her because of how busy they are. She didn't mind, since she had her games to distract her. Even so, once she stopped getting distracted, nasty thoughts came and spew a whirlwind of negativity.</p><p>Chiaki always had a weak heart. And with just one single cruel word thrown at her, it was easy to make her feel sad. It would make her question what she did to the person who had hurt her feelings. Nobody knew that, however.</p><p>She remembered very clearly, back in those days where she met children outside for the first time. They bullied her, saying she's boring and a gamer nerd, or assuming she's a douchebag just because she's wealthy. She silently accepted those words. Not like she's brave enough to fight back, anyways.</p><p>That was just the first time, and ever since she continued to live inside her little birdcage, crying for a few hours or more.</p><p>Until she got accepted at Hope's Peak.</p><p>She never expected much, her anxiety telling her she'll suffer the same fate as when she first met those children.</p><p>
  <em>“You'll just get bullied again.”</em>
</p><p>Those words repeated, echoed in her mind even. She couldn't stop it.</p><p>She wanted to cry, tears already forming in the corner of her eyes, but she held it in and took a deep breath. She pulled out her Game Girl Advance and started playing her favourite game, Gala Omega, to distract herself.</p><p>This has always been her method. She could even call this a "therapy session". But, of course, it's never like that. It was only a temporary happiness that will fade once she stopped playing it.</p><p>Her days in Hope's Peak has always been uneventful, and maybe it's for the best. Nobody bothered with her, except for certain occassions, something she's relieved about. It seems nobody actually gossiped about her nor call her any names. It was boring days, but she prefered it this way. It may actually make her forget about the nasty things in her mind entirely.</p><p>And this was added by the fact she met someone who she can call her friend, for the first time in her life. And neither of them anticipated it.</p><p>It began when she walked into a boy taller than her as she was playing her Game Girl Advance. He had spiky brown hair and wearing a black suit. She realized that she bumped into him and instead of apologizing she moved away. Then, he asked if the game she's playing is Gala Omega. And it sparked her enthusiasm and turned around, approaching and leaning onto him, ranting on about it. She then said it was the first time she met someone who knows it. It instantly made her hooked up to him, Hinata Hajime is his name. Ever since that first encounter, they met up with each other and do various of activities, gaming included.</p><p>But then, he disappeared without trace.</p><p>The evening previously, she asked if they could play a game she bought, but he refused for the first time. His face was serious and appear tired. He said he'll be somewhere. This made Chiaki sad, but she knows she can't be forceful. Ah, but she wanted to say something, but changed her mind. She wanted to tell him... whatever was it? At this point, it didn't matter.</p><p>The one with her is a different Hinata-kun, after all.</p><p>Day after day, she waited for him in the same spot, and at one day, she heard footsteps approaching. She turned to the source of the footsteps, filled with hope that it was Hinata-kun.</p><p>Instead, it was a long black-haired man with crimson red eyes, and the same suit Hinata-kun wore. He stared at her intensely when their gaze met. She was speechless. It was Hinata-kun, but at the same time it wasn't. There was a lot of minor similiraties that she could point out, but she knew it wasn't Hinata-kun. Despite the strange similarities, the man that stood in front of her was completely different.</p><p>But, it didn't stop her from calling him Hinata-kun.</p><p><em>“You're Hinata-kun, are you? What happened to your hair? And your eyes? Where have you been?”</em> <em> she asked everything that was on her mind.</em></p><p>
  <em>“You know Hinata Hajime?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His voice was the same, but it was deeper and he sounded so formal, a stark contrast to Hinata-kun's way of speaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-yes, he's my friend.” she said. “Do you not remember me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How strange of you to think I am Hinata Hajime. How are you able to notice?” he asked instead of answering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um... I just felt it. Plus, your face, skin colour, body... it felt too eerily similar to his...” she spoke quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see.” he said shortly. He then approached her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hinata Hajime is gone. This body wss his, but now it belongs to me. Kamukura Izuru was the name I was given.” he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was shocked. How was she supposed to process this? Hinata-kun is <strong>gone</strong>? That's impossible... isn't it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-what do you... mean... he's gone?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then proceeded to explain everything in great detail. About what Hinata-kun went through, what sort of things they did to him. It made Chiaki sick to her stomach hearing his story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“L-lobotomy... that's j-just...!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“However, it appears that they were wrong. I retained Hinata Hajime's emotions and bits of his memories. This is why I came here, which I had see no purpose in. But, when I saw you, more bits of memories had returned. There was more feelings inside my chest. Something bubbling inside me, warm and kind. It was happiness. Unfortunately, I will not be the same as before.” he finished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she heard that, it made her feel a whirlpool of emotions. She's happy that he remembered a bit, but at the same time, very disappointed and angry with what Hope's Peak had done. The school people looked up to had done something as disgusting as lobotomy. She clenched her fists. How was she able to proudly call herself "Super High School Level Gamer" anymore?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And worst of all, his parents agreed to it. How could they let their child participate in human experimentation? That's horrible!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nanami, it had already happened. It is pointless dwelling on it.” he told, as if he predicted what she's thinking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's right. But, it's impossible to just let it go on what she just learned so suddenly. Still, it doesn't matter any more. Hinata-kun's gone and there's only... Kamukura-kun? Yeah, that has a nice ring to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, you came... for me?” she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were here in the evening. Everyone else had returned to their dorms, but you sat here as if you were waiting for someone. And based off of the context given, you have been close with Hinata. So, yes. It seems I came here for you.” he explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something warm was bubbling inside her chest. When she heard that last part, it made her so incredibly happy her cheeks started to heat up. Even if it wasn't Hinata-kun anymore, she can't just reject him. So, she became friends with him. She'd try to jog his memories, bring up past events on how she met him and various of activities they did together. He said he can't recollect them, unfortunately. But, he felt as though he has experienced them. That's a good sign, right?</em>
</p><p>And now that they have graduated Hope's Peak, they decided to live together. It was more like she offered it and insisted that he did. Ever since, her life had become happier and she made so much memories with him.</p><p>But, good things never last forever.</p><p>――――――</p><p>It's only been a year since they'd graduated Hope's Peak. Throughout those times, she had slowly, but shortly developed a crush on Kamukura-kun. A bit of it was probably because it's also Hinata-kun, but it was mostly because of Kamukura-kun himself. He has done a lot of things for them. Cooking, cleaning, shopping, going out to different locations, and especially playing video games. They'd done a lot.</p><p>However, it didn't change his habit of sometimes wandering around aimlessly. She didn't mind at first, until she was curious and decided to follow behind him, hoping he wouldn't notice.</p><p>And there he was, standing in front of a woman, talking with her. She's not as pretty as celebrities, but she's definitely somewhere around there. Her demeanor was kind and also pretty energetic. And judging from her clothes, she appeared rich, perhaps even moreso than Chiaki herself. This made her self-conscious. Those things are always what made men fall in love with a woman. And even though she doesn't know what kind of relationship they had specifically, because of how many times he had wandered off without telling her, it made her think... maybe he was dating someone else?</p><p>Those thoughts made her heart sunk. And those nasty whispers that she hadn't heard in a while returned like an uninvited guest. It said everything she had already started to forget, chirping loudly like a bird. She felt like a weight had been placed on her chest, and she can feel tears building up inside of her. Her breath hitched and she turned around, running back home.</p><p>Once she returned, she threw away the keys to the floor and ran upstairs, rushing towards her room. She crashed onto the bed and started to cry. But, for what reason she had to cry? Why did she need to be jealous? If he wanted a relationship with someone else, then it's perfectly fine. She can't force him otherwise, that'd be so much more selfish of her.</p><p>No, it's not that. It was those voices. It wasn't just because of her jealousy. It's not the thing that made her sad the most.</p><p>
  <strong>“You are a burden to him.”</strong>
</p><p>When those words came to her, she immediately wished she had never thought of it. It just made things more worse and her cries grew louder. Aside from thoughts like, <strong>“You're ugly, you're boring!”</strong> or <strong>“You have never been loved. Why do you think your parents neglected you? You are a burden to them.”</strong>, or any more of nasty thoughts in that category.</p><p>She had never told Kamukura-kun any of this, because she didn't want to remember. But, now she had even more reason not to say anything. She didn't want him to feel any more burdened than she already is.</p><p>And then―― <strong>“You let Hinata-kun go. You disappointed him. You should've stopped him from going through that project. You should've been there for him. Yet, you didn't. You call yourself his friend? What a joke!”</strong></p><p>What is this...?</p><p>“N-no... no no nononono!!!” she screamed.</p><p>She didn't want to know that either. She closed her ears and screamed more, knelt down on the floor of her room. Her tears continued to flow, her eyes started to hurt but she didn't care. Her throat was starting to feel dry, but it didn't matter.</p><p>She always had a weak heart, yet she never reached out.</p><p>“I'm... the worst...”</p><p>――――――</p><p>Izuru had returned home. It was late, just as he anticipated. What he didn't anticipate was not seeing Nanami playing her video games in the living room. He thought he was in her room, but it was unusual for her to do so. She would wait here, sitting on the couch, greeting him with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>clink!</em>
</p><p>He felt as though he stepped on something. He removed his foot and saw keys laying down behind the couch. <em>‘Nanami had followed me, it seems.’</em> he thought. But, he knew that she didn't know anything about it yet. Izuru decided to take a bath first and made dinner after.</p><p>After he made dinner, he went to check on her in her room. He gently knocked on the door. “Nanami, dinner is ready.”</p><p>No response.</p><p>How unusual. She'd respond by this, saying “I'm coming!” or “Hold on!” or anything in that category. He decided to step inside her room, noticing the door was unlocked.</p><p>He came to see the dark room, the light coming from the lamp in the hallway. It luminated enough for him to see her sleeping, blankets covering her body. He had already suspected of her sleeping. But, she's not the type to be sleeping in the afternoon. He approached her and shook her body gently. “Nanami, wake up.” he spoke softly.</p><p>Her body shifted and revealed her red, puffed eyes. She groaned, but her voice sounded hoarse and dry. Something must've happened.</p><p>There were multiple possibilities, but the most likely one is when she followed him secretly. What did she learn from it? What he talked with the woman was of no importance, and even if she did hear it, it would have not led her to tears. It's likely... that she thought he was in a relationship with the woman he met. So, she was jealous? She misunderstood and got jealous. Yes, that is a likely possibility.</p><p>That would mean he has to explain it to her, but he couldn't find the right time to tell her.</p><p>“Nanami, wake up.” he repeated. Her eyes fluttered open and revealed her now red sclera. She had been crying for hours, it appears. She groaned again and said, “I'm not hungry...”</p><p>“It is unusual of you to derail from your routine.” he commented.</p><p>“So... what? Why do... you care...?” she spat, but was still tired.</p><p>It felt a knife had stabbed his chest hearing that. It's the first time he heard her say something so cold towards him. This kind of thing should not matter to him, logically he concluded it was Hinata's, but it felt like his own as well.</p><p>He decided to back away. He tried to think of a different approach. He decided to bring the food instead to her. He left her room quietly, as she returned to her slumber.</p><p>Izuru returned to the kitchen, retrieving the dinner she was supposed to eat with him. He returned upstairs, this time a meal in hand.</p><p>“Nanami, you must at least a bite or two. It will become a problem if you do not fulfill your nutritional needs.” he said, speaking like a doctor she often hears. She'd laugh hearing him like that, but she didn't answer. She didn't move an inch.</p><p>He decided placed the tray on her desk and retreated once more, not forcing her this time. He decided to collect his thoughts as he ate his dinner alone. It felt... new. He had anticipated she'd refuse, but not to this extent.</p><p>――――――</p><p>It had gradually grown problematic for both of them. Chiaki had refused to eat for several days, hadn't touched her games, and stayed more in her room more than necessary. Recently Kamukura-kun decided to force feed her to keep her from malnourishing, and sometimes he had to carry her and bathe her himself. Something that he needn't to do, but it was necessary to avoid various of skin problems.</p><p>Kamukura-kun concluded that this is something far more than jealousy. Judging from her series of behaviours, he was able to conclude she's suffering from depression. How could she not tell him anything? Where did this stem from? None of this he knew, since she has never brought it up.</p><p>He decided therapy was mandatory. He walked upstairs to inform her. He gently knocked on the door again.</p><p>...No response.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard something falling from inside her room. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. He decided to break open the door.</p><p>And saw a scene he was absolutely terrified of.</p><p>She was hanging. A noose was hung onto the ceiling lamp. The chair fell beneath her, leaving her legs unsupported and dangling.</p><p>What was fortunate however was that he made it in time. She was struggling to break free from the noose, with her tears flowing down. Her survival instincts had acted. She's practically clawing her throat really hard, her fingers started to bleed. She started to make a lot of strange unusual noise, her body grew pale and her consciousness started to fade away.</p><p>He immediately supported and lifted her body before she suffered hypoxia and before her spinal cord severed. He immediately scanned the room for anything sharp to cut off the rope. He spotted a cutter laying on the desk, and he was thankfully able to reach it just fine. He then proceeded to carefully cut the noose, and she fell, but he caught her in a bridal carry style. He lifted her head and she started to choke and breathed for air. He removed the rope around her neck, revealing a red mark circling her neck.</p><p>He laid her on the ground gently and begin to perform CPR, and since he was alone he did 30 chest compression and two breaths and hoped it was still not too late.</p><p>Once he ran out of breath, he checked her pulse and airflow. He could sense that her pulse was slowly returning to its healthy parameters, and her breathing slowly returned as well. He checked her entire body. From a glance alone, he could tell that there was no cervical spinal fracture, but he lacked proper medical equipment to confirm this. He immediately reached to her phone and called the nearest hospital.</p><p>He continued to do CPR until help came, not letting her pulse fade.</p><p>Once the ambulance came, he came along with her. He could take care of her himself, but he lacked proper medical equipments to properly conduct treatment. And thus, he decided to put his faith to society. The nurses placed a ventilator to help her breathe. While everyone was busy, Izuru watched silently with guilt. Why hadn't he helped her earlier? Why had he just observed, because of how intrigued he is seeing this side of Chiaki? Why was couldn't he act sooner? Thoughts filled with guilt and self-loathe spiraled in his mind.</p><p>Without him realizing, tears had spilled from his eyes, as he held onto her hand. He wiped away those tears, deciding it was unimportant for him to cry. It was all his fault and his alone. Had he helped her, had he reached out and talked to her more, had he told her...</p><p>――――――</p><p>He waited impatiently in his room. His days have been lonely ever since her attempted hanging. He still couldn't let go of his guilt. He could've prevented this, and yet he didn't.</p><p>This was something he has never experienced in his life. He never wanted to save someone's life, and he never felt guilty nor some kind of emotional attachment. It was all so fascinating, but this was clouded by his regret. It didn't matter to him right now. He simply dismissed it as Hinata's feelings and continued to toy with her hairpin she left on her desk, letting his mind loathe and say nasty things in his head. For once, he felt something she felt and he embraced it.</p><p>But, unlike her, his mental health and heart was stronger. So, it didn't entirely affect him. While he didn't mind it, a part of him wished it had swallowed him whole instead.</p><p>He missed playing games with her, eating with her, visiting areas they've never been before, he missed everything about her. He gripped onto the pin and closed his eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, his phone buzzed. His eyes shot open and immediately grabbed the phone. It was a call from the hospital. “The patient is awake. She has received a complete recovery.”</p><p>His eyes widen and rushed to his car―― which he was able to buy with his various of talents―― to pick her up. He was filled with so much joy he can't wait any longer. He couldn't wait to see her pink locks, her bright beautiful pink eyes, her long lashes, he just wanted to see her safe.</p><p>Once he arrived, he rushed to the receptionist and asked for where she was. “Room 34.” the receptionist informed. He ran straight to the room.</p><p>When he arrived, he saw Chiaki leaving the room with her neck having bandages wrapped around it. He instinctively ran up to her and embraced her tightly. “K-Kamukura-kun?” she spoke softly. He released her, holding onto her shoulders.</p><p>“Nanami, you're safe... you're alive...” he mumbled.</p><p>She looked confused. He knows why. Patients who went through a near-death experience often suffer retrograde amnesia. It can become permanent or temporary depending on the severity of the cause.</p><p>“Nanami, you do not remember what happened, right?” he asked. It's foolish of him, but he wanted to make sure.</p><p>“Um...” she tried to recollect. Then, she shook her head. He's not sure whether he sees this as good or bad. But, either way, she'll definitely recover her memories. And when she does, he needs to be there for her.</p><p>“She thankfully suffered nothing too serious. Her cervical spine suffered no fractures, and no brain damages were detected. However, her memories of her near-death experience will be temporarily misplaced.” the doctor explained briefly. “Right. Thank you.” he said genuinely. Chiaki was surprised. “Kamukura-kun... do you know what happened to me?”</p><p>“I will explain when we return.”</p><p>Once she was discharged, both returned home. And soon after she regained memories of everything that happened. This time, Kamukura-kun's more prepared and conducted therapy sessions. Day turned to months, it was a lot of effort for them to get over this. But, eventually, Chiaki recovered and managed to move on with the past. She also learned Kamukura-kun was just talking with someone associated with Hope's Peak, and was not interested in anyone else because they were "too boring". It was when she confessed her feelings and he accepted it.</p><p>And they lived happily, side by side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had always interpreted her backstory as rich, sheltered child who's neglected by her parents, homeschooled and almost never socialized and never had friends until she entered Hope's Peak. Because of the fact she almost never socialized, I thought she might develop some level of social anxiety in her, making her feel a variety of worry.</p><p>I did a lot of research for suicide by hanging. Beforehand, I had immediately known that one should support the victim that was suspended and I write just that before conducting a proper research. If I got any wrong, feel free to let me know.</p><p>Why does he feel especially more guilty here? Because he spent more time with Chiaki, ofc. No Junko.<br/>I would like this one shot to be longer, having Izuru step in and helped with her recovery, but that'd take a lot of research and this one shot is already long enough.</p><p>According to my research, retrograde amnesia tends to be brief or permanent depending on the severity. Knowing Izuru acted immediately, Chiaki only suffered temporary retrogade amnesia. I hope it clears up some stuff.</p><p>For those who are suffering depression and suicidal thoughts, please please please reach out and seek out help and professional therapy if necessary. Call the hotlines you in your countries. I'm not great at comforting someone, but I think that you'll be alright. I believe that depression will go away and heal in time as long as you reach out.</p><p>I wrote down behaviours depressed people generally feel. But if I got any of them wrong feel free to correct me. This is in no shape or form something you should use to self-diagnose and is only for educational purposes only (I can't really say entertainment, now can I? You can't joke about suicide at all). If you believe to suffer depression, as I said previously, call the hotlines in your countries and seek professional help.</p><p>Honestly I think this one-shot deserves its own story oop——</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Game Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Valentine's Day and Chiaki wanted to try a "game" she never done before. Well, she's done a variety of games, so this one can't be difficult, right? Who will win?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay i know it's not valentine's anymore but pretend it is, k?</p><p>Let's all ignore the angst from the previous one-shot and focus more with some good fluff, right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chiaki woke up to the sound of an alarm clock ringing loudly in her room. Her brows furrowed and she groaned, annoyed by the loud sound interrupting her peaceful slumber. She reached out to the clock and aggressively turned it off. She rubbed away the sleep crust as she lifted her body up, slumped and still sleepy. She fluttered her eyes open, yawning, and she instinctively reached out to her phone placed on the bedside table. She turned it on and her eyes shot open when it displays February the 14th and she realized that it's Valentine's Day. She quickly got off her bed and bathed.</p><p>To be honest, she's never been too big with Valentine's day. With her classmates, she only shared chocolates and let each other know how much they care. And she rarely spent time with her parents because of how busy they are. She barely knew them to feel anything for them, which is sad. Even if they realized it, they'll only left chocolates and a note saying "Happy Valentine's Day" and no more.</p><p>But, this time now that she's graduated and is living with Kamukura-kun, it felt a little more personal. She and him had spent a lot of time together. She wanted this Valentine's day special for both of them.</p><p>And that's why she remembered about a game once talked about with the girls when they're still together, during one of their trips. Pocky game, was it?</p><p>She's done a lot of games, physical or virtual. Chiaki thought this is the perfect occassion to try it. I mean, it's just a game, right?</p><p>Initially, she rejected the idea. Her heart was still unprepared for what's about to come if she were to do it with Kamukura-kun. She knows how it was done, after all. It was hilarious and cute when seeing someone else doing it, but when she thought of trying to do it herself, she flushed. Thinking of how their lips slowly coming closer each bite, it was embarrassing.</p><p>But, she wanted to try it. It's just a game, right? Something she could do, right? <em>‘But... I don't have enough LV and EXP for this...’</em> she thought to herself as she slowly walk downstairs after a refreshing warm bath.</p><p>Putting that aside, there's an even more pressing issue on her mind. How does she even ask him to comply? Would he agree to it? Gosh, what about the chocolates? Shouldn't she made some for him? Maybe get him gifts as well? A lot of thoughts that continue to swirl inside her head.</p><p>“Nanami.” he called. His soft, gentle voice snapped out of her musings and she blushed hearing his voice calling her name. “G-good morning, Kamukura-kun.” she greeted. She hoped her face isn't as red as a tomato right now.</p><p>She walked into the dining room/kitchen, there he sat waiting for her with breakfast ready on the table. “H-happy Valentine's day, I'm sorry I can't get you any chocolates...” she lowered her head in embarrassment as she sat down across him.</p><p>“It is of no concern to me. Besides, I bought them myself for you.” he answered flatly. But, there was a tiny hint of affection hidden beneath the stoic expression he always put. Which caused warmth to spread in her chest and her cheeks heated up even more. Her heart beat going faster. Is this man the Ultimate Boyfriend or something?</p><p>“R-really?! Umm... thank you. But, I can't eat them by myself. We gotta share, okay?” she puffed her cheeks. “Naturally. And... Happy Valentine's day.”</p><p><em>‘That's a shot through the heart! It's super effective!’</em> she thought, blushing really hard. She clutched her chest and smiled. She had never heard him say that, because he always say that it's unimportant. So, to suddenly hear it was so heartwarming and wholesome.</p><p>They exchanged "thank you for the meals" and dive into their breakfasts in awkward silence.</p><p>——————</p><p>He pulled out a bag of chocolates from the fridge——which Chiaki don't know how the heck did it fit without breaking neither the chocolates nor the fridge——and sat beside her, while having the TV play an anime of her choice. She wanted to go for something romantic, so something like <em>Kaichou wa Maid-sama</em> was her choice for the day.</p><p>As they watched, Chiaki nervously looked through the chocolates he bought for them. One part of her hoped there's no pocky in it, but her other part thought otherwise. Then, she found a pack of pocky hidden among them. Her breath caught and her heart skipped a beat. She pulled it out and held onto it, wondering what she should do next.</p><p>She gulped. “Um... K-Kamukura-kun?” she asked, as she faced him. He turned his face slightly at her, a sign of his acknowledgement.</p><p>“D-do... you want to play... pocky game...?” she asked quietly. She's still too afraid to say it out loud. I mean, she has a crush on him and at this point it's no secret to both of them.</p><p>“Why?” was all he said, clearly heard what she asked. She puffed her cheeks, embarrassment filling her.</p><p>“W-well! I just want to... try it out.” she said, trying to hide her embarrassment.</p><p>He went silent for a moment. This was a new experience for him as well. If it was him and only him, he'd most likely refuse. But, since he retained Hinata Hajime's emotions, and it had slowly mutated into something that's his own, he wasn't willing to do so. He wanted to do pocky game with her.</p><p>Again, this is new and unexpected coming from Chiaki. She isn't the type to be doing things like a pocky game. And he had never done it, even though he knows how to. It's boring and predictable, after all. But, if it was with Chiaki, maybe the experience will be completely different.</p><p>He decided to agree. “...Very well.”</p><p>Chiaki was startled by his answer. “H-huh? You want to?”</p><p>“It's boring, but it might be different with you.”</p><p>“Have you ever done it before...?” she asked.</p><p>“No.” he said flatly.</p><p>Now knowing he's willing to participate, she pulled out a stick. She felt a little relieved that they're alone, because if there are her classmates, it's likely she'll die from embarrassment. She placed one end of the pocky in her mouth and pointed him on the other end, which he did.</p><p>Their faces are now a lot closer. His eyes stared intensely at her, which made her heart palpitate more.</p><p>She bite first, leaning closer to his face. Then, he took the next bite.</p><p>Even though he wouldn't admit it, his heart was starting to beat harder and louder. However, he controlled himself to not let it show. It should be fine to show his cheeks heating up, but it'd be too easy. This experience fascinated him. Even though it should've been predictable, it still caught him off guard.</p><p>She took the next bite, then him again, which was a lot bigger compared to her tiny bites. The pocky grew smaller in length and their faces gradually grew closer and closer.</p><p>It was one more bite left, and it was his turn.</p><p>When she realized this, her eyes widen and he took the next bite. They're now practically kissing. He pulled her closer by the shoulders and kissed.</p><p>She was startled by this, and her heart nearly jumped out. But, she was filled with a lot of whiplash of emotions inside of her, so she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. This was her first kiss with someone. And it's also his first. But, he's surprisingly good at what he's doing.</p><p>After a while they released each other, out of breath. “Kamukura-kun...”</p><p>She held her cheeks, which her fingers slowly glide to her lips. <em>‘I... kissed him...?’</em></p><p>It felt like a dream, but it's real. And he felt as though he was seriously wanting to continue. It was a big relief he didn't. He must've held back. She glanced at him and smiled, mouthing a thank you, now a big weight lifted from their chests. He turned his gaze away and hid his face with his hand, letting his cheeks burn. It's his first kiss with someone, and most likely Hinata's as well.</p><p>His assessment was correct. It was a different experience. A lot less predictable and he felt the urge to continue, but held back to not upset her. Another thing he didn't understand.</p><p>It was now all awkward silence between them, while watching the anime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes my anime taste is trash fite me</p><p>Yeah i'll be doing something like this. Tropes and cliches, shit like that. I know, right? Unoriginal and uninteresting as fuck boooo<br/>But i just want to, ya know?</p><p>Was initially hesitant on making this. But i wanna make up on not making this one-shot earlier to celebrate Valentine's day man...........</p><p>This one's a lot shorter but can't help it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Driven Until No More : A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A realization had struck Izuru. Yeah, that's it. He should've known that from the very beginning, his only escape was...</p><p>WARNING!<br/>This one-shot contains slight mentions of suicide and death. If you are uncomfortable with any of these topics, please do not read. Thank you!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huh? Another angst?</p><p>I just had this random thought to make another angst. I am so sorry.</p><p>I suddenly remembered about a comic doujin abt Izuru and Chiaki, where Izuru said that death was the first and last thing he wanted. I'll try to write a good Chiaki and Izuru.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, how boring. This day was just as any other ordinary day. Uneventful and uninteresting. It is a relief he's with Nanami. Otherwise, it'd be extremely boring.</p><p>Nanami is an interesting individual. That much is clear. She was able to make him feel things that should've been impossible. It brought Hinata Hajime's feelings and emotions out from the depths of his mind subconsciousness. Something he initially thought was impossible.</p><p>Living with Nanami had continued to confirm his assessment. But, it had gradually become boring. Slowly, very slowly.</p><p>However, he persisted. He continued to stay with her. Obviously because it was Hinata's feelings.</p><p>Such a boring conclusion, he thought. It was surprising and interesting for a long time. But, it had slowly become predictable. Especially with nothing too out of place happened.</p><p>It didn't change how often she was able to caught him off guard, and it made him dismiss such thoughts.</p><p>Her smile, her soft and soothing voice, her soft pink hair, her bright eyes. Everyday he would see it. But, he'd still be unable to prepare for a reaction. His heart would beat fast, and his chest would tighten. He can even feel the heat coming up to his cheeks. It was fascinating, but quickly concluded it was Hinata's.</p><p>He always wished it was his own feelings. Yet, it never seem to grow that way.</p><p>Why? This body belonged to Hinata Hajime, and now became his. So, what was previously Hinata's should be his, right? Matsuda's methods of memory erasure apparently had a flaw, and it was unable to seal away those emotions away, so it should be able to become Izuru's and his alone. If not, then both of them. But, why couldn't he grow out those feelings? It was truly unnatural.</p><p>Sadly, he chose to not ponder about it further. The most likely answer was that it was a false assumption that this body was previously someone else's... but that's not true, either. There had been physical evidences of it, after all. Why? Why why why why why why?</p><p>...Strange, he's distressed because of this.</p><p>Izuru brought his hand across his face, pulling his face to his back. He sat on his bed, thinking the illogicalities that he's been experiencing. He sighed, which is not in his character to do so. He then stood up, realizing it's time for him to make dinner.</p><p>He considered of telling Nanami about this, but rejected the idea immediately, thinking that it may not help get the answers he need. After all, she will most likely say, “Well, it will be fine. I'm sure you will have your own feelings. It just takes a lot of time.” or something along those lines. Nanami is optimistic and empathetic, a stark contrast to Izuru who primarily revolves around logic than emotions. He has yet to see the importance of feelings.</p><p>How strange. He refused to ask Nanami for help? Is it because it's uncharacteristic of him? That's horrible. He should tell her, because Nanami can definitely help.</p><p>There it goes, his inner thoughts whispered to him. It was definitely Hinata Hajime.</p><p>He walked downstairs to see Nanami playing video games, as usual. He had lately refused to participate in her games, so her faces have been impassive and stoic. He suddenly felt the urge to tell her and comfort her, but the influence was too weak for him to actually do so.</p><p>“Oh, Kamukura-kun.” she greeted, still focusing on the screen. “Is it dinner time already?”</p><p>“Yes.” was all he said. The screen then displayed <em>FINISH</em>, indicating she had finished her race with CPU. And as expected, she won the first place. Naturally, it's because she's not playing with him. If she were, she'd be second or lower. She could never beat him.</p><p>She placed her controller and sighed. She stood up and followed Izuru to the kitchen. “Are you okay?”</p><p>That's right, he's been very dismissive lately. He's been shutting himself in his room for weeks. He only came out when he felt the need to.</p><p>“I am. Your concern is not necessary, but appreciated.” he answered as he pulled out ingredients from the fridge. Despite the bitter and cold act he's been putting, he couldn't afford to see her sad. He needs to at least giver her a proper response.</p><p>“Really? You can come to me, you know? I'll listen to you.”</p><p>Though, it's strange of him to do so. Did she really expect that he'd vent to her? Tell her his feelings? But alas, she offered her ears anyway. He was even tempted to tell her. But, once more, the influence was far too weak.</p><p>How? How can this be? When he first met her, the influences had been very strong. He'd obey these thoughts. But... he hasn't been doing that recently. Perhaps, his own subconsciousness was refusing Hinata's influence? Is that even a logical conclusion? How ridiculous. How utterly foolish of him.</p><p>No, right now he needs to focus on making dinner. If these thoughts disturb him, it will become troublesome. “...I will consider.” he finally answered her, as he heard her chair pulled back and she sat on it, waiting for the dinner to be prepared.</p><p>There's a time and a place for everything, that obviously includes his philosophising.</p><p>――――――</p><p>After dinner, he returned to his room once more. He had already rejected Nanami's offer to play games with her. A small part of him felt guilty, but that sound fall upon deaf ears.</p><p>Ironically, he was devastated, confused, and frustrated. Why was this happening? Why can't he find an answer his logic was capable of providing? He was fascinated by this, but it was outweighed by his confusion. He needed an answer immediately. This sudden whirlpool of emotions made him unable to think. It felt bitter and it felt like it could swallow him whole. It could even endanger Nanami.</p><p>What is he even thinking anymore? His thoughts are getting out of hand. He needed an escape. But, what would be his escape?</p><p>Wait, an escape?</p><p>Oh. So, that's what it is. This entire time, humans will all die anyways. There's no greater meaning in anything. There's no absolute purpose in this world. Humans will perish and soon be forgotten.</p><p>All of his thoughts, these whirlpool of emotions, even... Nanami... it's all pointless, isn't it...? Why should he waste any more of his time in the boring and predictable world.</p><p>Hinata Hajime's feelings towards Nanami is predictable, the uneventful and the events of the world is predictable, everything was boring. So why should he seek to continue? What did he hope from this world? Give him a bright light of unpredictability? That was all impossible from the start.</p><p>He decided, it was finally time.</p><p>――――――</p><p>Chiaki was awfully concerned for Kamukura-kun. He had been shutting himself for weeks now. It's unusual for him to be doing so. He occasionally does leave the room, but only for humanly necessities and he rejected her offers to play with her. She wondered if anything happened to him actually.</p><p>Today, she finally had enough. She decided to go to his room and knocked on the door.</p><p>No response. Did he leave the house without telling her?</p><p>It's natural for him to wander aimlessly, but he's done that a lot less nowadays. She tried twisting the knob. It's locked. Why'd he lock the door and not even answer her?</p><p>Something's not right. These behaviours are too suspicious and unnatural. Panic slowly build up inside of her. This is alarming.</p><p>She tried thinking of what to do. Should she break the door? But, she's physically weak. <em>‘No! Now's not the time to be thinking like</em> that.’ she thought. Then, she tried to run into the door. It's stupidly painful, but she kept doing it. Until she broke into tears out of pain and helplessness.</p><p>Should she call her friends? Is there still enough time to save him?</p><p>“Nanami...”</p><p>His faint voice called from the other side of the door. She heard it and immediately approached the door.</p><p>“K-Kamukura-kun! Please open the door! What are you doing?!” she creid out.</p><p>“Do... not blame... yourself...” he said weakly. Her eyes grew wide and her heart sank. It's not normal for him to sound like this. She even heard him coughing from the other side, and wet splashes. This could only mean badly for them.</p><p>“What did you do to yourself!?”</p><p>“Nanami... I, Kamukura Izuru, for the... first time... I have a wish... that I will not have anyone... interfere...” he spoke. Wish? What...?</p><p>“Kamukura-kun, what did you do?! Just please tell me...!” she sobbed, banging on the door.</p><p>“Do not... waste your energy any further... it's pointless... I wished for death... the first and... the last thing I will ever wish... for... in my existence...”</p><p>It felt like a lot of sharp objects had pierced through her heart. Why did he do this?! She told him if he ever needed anything, he should come to her. But, it should've been her who needs to come to him, so she could help him. She should've known better, yet she didn't.</p><p>“...Nanami... listen... you needn't to blame yourself... I am satisfied... and...”</p><p>He didn't finish his sentence, the door was unlocked, and a wet splash. She could only imagine for the worst.</p><p>She immediately opened the door and saw his corpse, laying behind the door. A knife sticking out of his chest, his body laid on the blood pool.</p><p>“N-no... NOOOO!!!”</p><p>――“No!!!” she screamed, eyes shot open. Then, she hyperventilated, as she clutched her chest. She could feel her cold sweat forming on her skin.</p><p>She realized she was on her bed, and she was in her pajamas. She held onto her temple, sweat sticking onto her palm but she didn't care. What happened?</p><p>Kamukura-kun... Kamukura-kun! Is he safe?! That was the first thought that came to her. She immediately removed her blankets and got off her bed. She ran outside of the room and began searching for him.</p><p>She firstly checked his room. She twisted the knob to find his room empty. His bed was neatly made and his desks are just as clean.</p><p>“Nanami, how strange of you to be in my room.”</p><p>She heard his voice. Oh, hearing his gentle, firm and clear voice puts her at ease.</p><p>“Kamukura-kun...!” She scanned the room and her gaze falls onto——</p><p>Him, half-naked stepping outside of the bathroom. She flushed, her face is practically as red as a tomato. His bare body was very well built, but she quickly snapped out of her daze before getting distracted further.</p><p>“A-ah! Sorry!” she turned away and covered her face. Kamukura-kun was completely unfazed, only walking towards the wardrobe calmly and pulling out a suit, as if this sort of thing is nothing to care about.</p><p>“I heard you screaming from the other side. A nightmare?” he asked flatly.</p><p>“U-um... yes...” she answered nervously.</p><p>“I'm fully dressed. You can look.” was all he said.</p><p>She faced him and lowered her hands. “S-sorry... I…”</p><p>“Your apology is not necessary. It's fine.” he sighed.</p><p>“Really...?”</p><p>“More importantly, tell me about your nightmare as we eat breakfast.” he replied, seeing no point in repeating himself.</p><p>Yes, this is important. The fact that he's well and alive. This puts her at ease, her heart beat slowed down and she sighed in relief. She decided to spend more time with him, making sure to have a good amount of communication with him. Her nightmare made her realize she still could barely understand a single thing about Kamukura-kun.</p><p>Both of them went downstairs and enjoyed breakfast, with Kamukura-kun listening to her nightmare. He reassured he has no reason to throw away his life and said that he still finds Chiaki an interesting person, something close that he could call a friend. Her heart melts at those words and it made her nearly forget about that nightmare. But, it'll eventually disappear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Isn't this entire one-shot too impossible to be true? Well thankfully it was all just a dream! Gah, despite my efforts, it was far too difficult to make Izuru depressed. And I did not have a clear direction on how I want Izuru to feel, it's too hard aaarrrrrghhhh</p><p>Please forgive me.</p><p>Hope this is a pretty neat one-shot tho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Abnormal Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuru had found himself taking care of a strange pink cat that he found in the streets.</p><p>AU where Chiaki is a cat.</p><p>WARNING!<br/>Might contain uncomfortable and slight NSFW moments (not lemon).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's cat day and it's near my sleep time soooo.......<br/>I goofed up.</p><p>I might finish this tomorrow.<br/>Spoiler alert, I definitely will.</p><p>Why chiaki as a cat? Why not, right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a boring day like any other, naturally. Izuru sighed as he wandered around aimlessly as usual. It had practically become a habit for him to do so. Now that he graduated Hope's Peak, there's nothing left for him to do. Everything went by like how he predicted.</p><p>As he walked around, he noticed a cat with an abnormal fur colour. It's pink, something that's unnatural, with a few strands of its fur curved outwards. It had a strange pixelated spaceship as its necklace and it had a sleepy look. They stared at each other. How strange, for a pink cat to exist? That's beyond impossible.</p><p>It then walked closer to him and snuggled up in his pants. He initially had the idea of forcefully pull it off him. But, its existence was strange. And he had very little information to conclude anything. So, he picked it up and analyzed it. Through a closer inspection, he'd realized the cat is a female. And every characteristic a normal cat have also existed in this female cat. </p><p>And it was surprisingly quiet. It didn't try to scratch him or anything, just staring into his eyes. He then analyzed the spaceship necklace. A thick thread circled around her neck and spaceship was in the middle. It didn't have any initials, only written "#314, Nanami Chiaki".</p><p>Nanami Chiaki? Such a peculiar name for a cat. So, she has an owner? But, why the numbers? Normal owners don't use numbers, even if they have a lot of cats in their homes. This number could mean anything, but the only logical conclusion he has is...</p><p>He heard a sound coming closer. He set down the cat and she immediately hid behind him. Izuru knew why. She was simply afraid of the men wearing white coats, glasses and masks, walking around with their clipboards and pens. He made no move and only stood in the sidewalk.</p><p>As he'd predicted, they came up to him. “Sorry to bother you, sir. Have you seen any pink cat walking around?” one of them asked.</p><p>This ascertained his suspicions. Nanami Chiaki seemed to have escaped from their facility, where they have experimented and tested various of things with her. When such a realization struck him, he felt strangely... connected to the cat.</p><p>“How absurd. No such feline exist.” Izuru coldly replied. The men was taken aback by his response. “But, you appear to be doing an experiment with felines, are you not?” he pointed out.</p><p>“Ah, uhm... forget we said anything, sir.” one of doctors said and hurriedly left them. Izuru sighed, and Nanami Chiaki stepped out from behind him.</p><p>Now, what does he have to do with her? He can either leave her behind or bring him home. There's really no reason to leave her behind, it would get her into more trouble, so he chose the latter. Besides, there's a likely chance she'll follow him anyways. Strange, why is he so fixated on a cat? Perhaps her colour? But, that isn't all, and he knew it.</p><p>When he picked her up, that's when he realized why he felt that way. It was because she, too, was experimented. However, that's the only connection. Everything else was completely different. But, just with that one connection, alongside a fascination of her colour, it was apparently enough for him to carry him all the way to his "home".</p><p>It's merely a temporary shelter. It's not like he stays there all the time, he only used it for certain necessities. And now that he has to take care of a cat, he'll be a lot busier and has to take care of her well. He's fully aware that if those scientists came to him again to find her, it'll be troublesome. But, he's sure he could hide her from plain sight and come up with a convincing response if they ever came to him. Furthermore, his home is far from society, but not so far he's unable to retrieve resources for himself and now her.</p><p>Once he stepped in, he sets down Chiaki and let her roam freely inside his bungalow, letting her familiarize herself with her new environment. As she does so, Izuru wondered if those scientists had injected her with different kinds of genetics or microorganisms. Who knows what those scientists were doing with her to make her fur pink? With that in mind, he loathed at the fact he might need to experiment and microanalyze with her. Having her going through the same thing those scientists did to her might make him no different, but he needed it for both of them. While it is more interesting to see her actions as she is now, he'd prefer it if she were like any other normal felines.</p><p>He went to the kitchen to prepare his own lunch and her raw meat diet to fulfill her nutritional needs. He picked up various of ingredients and began preparing. He started from measuring the weight of the fish to even how much salt he should put. It's as though he's in a laboratory more than a kitchen.</p><p>Once he's done, he brought Chiaki's homemade cat food and his own lunch with him to find her. His gaze fell on her sleeping in a curled-up position. Something about the sight of her sleeping puts him at ease, and almost wanted to not disturb her. However, he approached her and sat beside her. His hand raised up in the air, thinking on what to do then decide to gently pet her. She lifted her head and began stretching her body. He pulled his hand back and let her rose. The smell of her food wafted into her nose and she approached the cat food in his hand. He sets it down beside him and let her eat it to her heart's content. While she's eating, he too began eating his lunch.</p><p>――――――</p><p>The day went by uneventfully, save for him now owning a pet cat, and a peculiar one at that. He decided to experiment with her some other day once she's comfortable staying with him in the new environment.</p><p>Then, the next day, he woke up to find Chiaki not on her bed. He's always known that cats are light sleepers, but for her to leave her bed and leave the door open is definitely unnatural. The most likely conclusion is that the scientists had found her. Worry swell up inside him and he immediately got off his bed and checked the house.</p><p>He searched all of the rooms and found her nowhere. The last place he has yet to check was the kitchen, so he went there. His gaze fell on a girl shorter than him in a cat position with short pink hair curled outwards and a pair of cat ears and a pink tail. She sat on the floor with her bare body laid all for him to see. She stared at the fridge, her tail wagging from side to side slowly. Her hand then reaching out and touched it, and her tail moved faster.</p><p>“Who are you?” he called, not paying attention to her bare body. She then turned around, revealing her locks curled inwards and her sleepy pink eyes. Her pixelated spaceship necklace still there. She just stared, and then meowed.</p><p>He couldn't believe what he saw. He knew that the girl that he's seeing is the cat he saved but for her to wind up becoming a human is something straight out of a fictional story. This is absolutely absurd, he started to doubt whether this girl is even the same cat. He approached her and pulled her ears out of curiosity. Then, she tried to scratch his hands and he immediately pulled them back in a blink of an eye. She placed her hands on her ears and hissed, her eyes glaring at him. A reaction a cat would do if one is to pull its ears. And those ears felt real. So, he's not hallucinating? He's unsure how to process this information.</p><p>But, for now, he need to go out and find a lot of clothes for her, as her bare body slowly grew distracting. After all, he's still a male. And this feline――if he could call her that at this point―― is a female. He ran out of the house to buy some from the stores nearby, while processing the information he'd just received in the morning.</p><p>The feline he'd saved just yesterday had turned into a human, yet maintaining only two characteristics of a feline, cat ears and tail. Furthermore, those aren't fake and so is her reaction to him pulling her ears. And the most decisive proof that shows itis the same cat was the multi-coloured pixelated spaceship circling around her neck. All of the information he needed was there, yet he couldn't comprehend it. How can <em>anyone</em> if they saw the same thing? It is absolutely absurd.</p><p>And that's when he realized she wasn't <em>experimented</em>, but <em>studied</em>. If Chiaki turning into a human is something natural for her, then that would mean those scientists were actually studying her on how she was able to morph into a feline and vice versa. When he exited the store with a lot of clothes in hand, he slowly let the new information sunk and implanted into his mind. This something he needs to get used to. He took a deep breath and ran home.</p><p>His gaze fall on her asleep in the same curled up position as before, her body still laid bare. He quickly glanced away and placed the bags full of clothes on the coffee table. He quietly ran to his room to retrieve a blanket and carefully covered her to prevent her from catching a cold. It's still pretty early, after all. He then sneaked into the kitchen to prepare their meals.</p><p>Once he's done, he noticed that she's waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms out with her hip raised up, then yawned He sat in front of her and stared for a while, with a set of clothes in hand. Her gaze fell on him and she immediately glared. Oh, she must be still angry with what he did. Not surprising, considering how cats have good memories.</p><p>He lifted up her meal and her eyes quickly glanced at it, her eyes sparkling in delight and carefully tried to reach it. He took her hand and began dressing her. She fought back a couple of times, but she was surprisingly obedient and she wore a hot pink sweater and white shorts in no time.</p><p>Chiaki now sat on the floor across him, both of them staring at each other. Her right leg up and her right arm raised and bent, making a cat pose he often see people do in the internet. She blinked sleepily, tilting her head from side to side.</p><p>After some silence, Izuru opened his mouth. “Can you speak?”</p><p>Immediately once he said that, embarrassment swelled up inside his chest. Such an absurd question he raised. She went silent for a moment then glared, a reaction he had yet to calculate. Normally, she should be tilt her head, but for her to show aggression is something he'd yet predicted.</p><p>Then, he lifted up her breakfast and she quickly glanced at it. He repeated the question, with certainty this time. “Can you talk?”</p><p>She nodded. “A... a l-little...” she croaked. His eyebrows raised slightly. Interesting, he thought. For her to surprise him like this.</p><p>“Why did you not say anything?” he asked.</p><p>“...Pulled... ears.” she answered, stabbing a finger at him. It seems she's not actually used to speaking human language and has limited vocabulary. However, since she's been studied for who knows how long, she has probably long memorized what humans are saying. And sophisticated words, at that.</p><p>“Can you tell me what did those scientists did to you?”</p><p>“Seringe, arm, hurt...” she said, clutching her arm. He quickly noticed what she's trying to say. So, they did something to her. The thought of her hurting brought a certain feeling inside of him. Something burning inside his chest, the desire to inflict pain. Anger, he quickly concluded.</p><p>“It's syringe. Do not worry, I will not cause you harm. Do you understand what I'm saying?” he told her gently. She seemed a little confused and searched something in her memory. Then, she nodded eagerly, a broad smile formed on her face.</p><p>He decided after breakfast, he would do a physical examination. He brought out various of medical equipment he probably got from hospitals. At first, Chiaki didn't want to cooperate and ran around the house in fear. He let her do so for a while until she got tired. He then tried to convince her that it will not be painful and he won't do anything like what the scientists did.</p><p>“I will only check your physical health. I won't do anything that crosses the line.” he said calmly. Her body trembled for a moment, but his eyes showed something akin to kindness. When she met his gaze, she slowly starts to calm down, her trembling body became still and she sat on her knees obediently. He then proceeded to check her eyes, mouth, skin, abdomens, everything. He even proceed to do a pelvic exam, a Pap test, and a clinical breast test. He then checked her nails and noticed they're surprisingly sharp and long, so he took a nail clipper and cut them to avoid unnecessary harm.</p><p>He firstly checked her breathing and heart beat, and finished it with another listen to her heart beat. This time, he heard it racing quicker than the first. He was initially concerned she might actually have a hidden disease, but quickly dismissed it when he saw all of the results as normal. He concluded it was just her heart beating because of his presence.</p><p>He then proceeded to do a neurological exam, checking how far she can see, how well she could track him, whether he could sense his touches, and was she able to walk.</p><p>She carefully stood up, nearly falling down flat on her face before Izuru caught her by her waist and pulled her backwards. She could stand for a few moments before feeling exhausted and her balance failed to keep her steady. She could move her limbs normally, but still made a lot of cat gestures. He then tested how much basic knowledge does she know, and she practically knew nothing, despite having a good memory. He concluded she simply choose what she wants to remember and what she don't.</p><p>Izuru then asked about what does she remember of her past. With her lack of vocabulary, she was only able to speak word after word. He concluded from her experience that she was caught and was taken in to be studied, experimented, and even sometimes tested with a lot of things. She was clearly traumatized and rage swelled up inside his chest.</p><p>By the end of it, Chiaki became exhausted. Izuru puts away his medical equipment and returned with a glass of water. She reached out to it, but because she's not used to gripping things, he chose to drank her. She tilted her head back, opened her mouth eagerly and water entered her mouth then flowed to her throat. She swallowed it and smiled, lunging towards him. He didn't evade and simply let her embrace him. “Thank... you!” she said.</p><p>Hearing her being grateful to him made Izuru know that she trusted him and is grateful. He decided to teach her various of things after watching TV and relaxing for a few moments.</p><p>――――――</p><p>“Chiaki.” he called. She turned her head around and faced him. “Would you tell me how you were able to turn into a human?”</p><p>At first, she tilted her head, which required Izuru to elaborate for her. She then opened her mouth. “Um... fur morfed into skin, body grows big, head become human like.” she eagerly said as she touched his body, lastly touching his cheeks with a laugh. He simply lets her do whatever she pleases, but with that description Izuru was still confused. So, it simply grew and her fur straightened to form a skin?</p><p>He took her arm and stroked it. It's absurdly soft, like her own fur. With that alone, he was able to make sense of everything she said. He lets go and she continued to touch around his body, as if trying to familiarize herself with a male body. The senses he received from her touches felt tingly and is incredibly distracted. She then touched his chest, which is flat yet well-built. She stayed around that area for a moment then touched her chest to compare. He glanced away for a while, and once he felt like she's done, he glanced back at her. She tilted her head, apparently still holding onto her breasts.</p><p>“Your body and mine are completely different.” he said vaguely, sighing at the end. She mouthed an <em>oh</em> and then she grabbed his cheeks. She stared and studied his face, stroking his cheeks. He could feel his cheeks burning slowly, but held it in. “Izuru...”</p><p>His eyes widen at the fact she said her name. After studying a while, she learned to say his name. It took a few times before giving up, so for him to hear this was unexpected. This girl was able to surprise him and make him feel a lot of different things. How intriguing.</p><p>“Face... handsome.” she blushed and laughed, happily complimented him. His heart melt, as much as he wouldn't admit it. He couldn't deny that she was being adorable right now.</p><p>She's gullible and vulnurable, the complete opposite of him. A strong and talented man who never expressed and felt anything. Yet here he is, letting his guard down around a girl whose existence is abnormal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>screw describing exteriors they suck. Also i don't know what types of houses exist. I only know their names and not how they look like.</p><p>I can't believe this one-shot can actually have its own story lmao. But i can't do that i already have 1 fanfic that's not even finished dude. However, i'll consider it if you guys want it.</p><p>God this took longer than necessary. But Jesus Christ this was so fun to write and it was so adorable i was about melt like candle. Writing innocent cat Chiaki was super fun and Izuru would finally cooperate with me. Geez, it's about time.<br/>I also did a lot of research for a lot of medical moments. I can't believe most of the shit I write consists of at least some form of science. But I had fun nonetheless. Hopefully i got them right. Feel free to correct me though!<br/>Pretty sure this is my favourite.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bloodlust Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She is the only escape for him. She's unpredictable, she's interesting, she's far different than normal. It may soon grew boring, but with this push inside him, it was all he needed to make her his and his only.</p><p>WARNING!<br/>This one-shot will contain yandere stuff, violence, and death.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What a stupid warning. Danganronpa in general never put that kind of warning lmao. But I wanted to be nice so I put the warning nonetheless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monotone was the only thing he could describe his worldview. Ever since he was "born", he had been trapped inside an empty room with only a single bed. He was treated like a test subject, but he didn't care. Because whatever he does, the outcome will be predictable.</p><p>Until the Steering Comittee was found out and the project was exposed, which caused them to run into problems with authorities. However, it was far too late, as the Reserve Course student had already been lobotomized. Still, it was the end of his imprisonment. The headmaster allowed him to officially enroll as a student of Hope's Peak in the 77th class.</p><p>The people he met were just as boring. True, this outcome was rather unpredictable, yet he knew that at some point it will become inevitable, thus he expected this outcome and happened it did.</p><p>Most of the time, he'd be bombarded with questions by his new classmates and he'd reply with short and precise answers, or brief explanations if he finds it necessary. It didn't take long before the crowd retreated and everything returned to normal. Nothing too out of place, as usual.</p><p>However, there was one classmate unavailable. And he felt like he knew who it is. When he realized it, a sudden urge to stand up and find her swelled up inside him. How illogical. He did not know how she looked like, yet he felt the need to find her wherever she could be?</p><p>Nonetheless, this unexpected occurrence was accepted and he obeyed the little nagging feeling inside, curious as to what would this lead him to. So, he rose and left the classroom in a swift.</p><p>He just walked at his own pace, following his instincts to see where it'd bring him. He passed the hallways and walked down the stairs, until eventually he ended up being in the fountain area.</p><p>His gaze falls onto a pale pink hair that's slightly curled outwards with sleepy pale pink eyes with a Galaga hairpin on the left of her bangs. She seemed to be playing a Game Girl Advance and is constantly pressing the buttons, making beep sounds.</p><p>When her appearance came to his vision, his breath caught and he felt his heart stopped for a moment. His eyes widen slightly at the sight he's seeing, and he doesn't know why for the first time. His logic would provide answers he'd need, but this time, it's as though he had stopped thinking altogether.</p><p>He froze. He felt a soft fluttering feeling inside his heart, he felt light, and he felt pleasure seeing her well and safe. It was happiness, extreme joy, that he's feeling. It's the first time he felt happiness, which he thought was impossible as nothing ever appealed to him.</p><p>Suddenly, another urge had surged inside him. To approach and embrace her, console and comfort her. But, he find it strange. It's a girl he had first met, why would this feeling come to him? He know who she is, Nanami Chiaki, the Super High School Level Gamer and also his classmate, but that's all.</p><p>Without him realizing, they're only centimeters apart. Nanami then lifted her head and their gaze met. Something about those sleepy eyes of hers captivates him. When she gazed at him, he felt like he was drowning in her stare. An odd thought, he concluded.</p><p>Her eyes then widen and stood up. “Hinata-kun?! You came! Where have you been? What happened to your eyes... and hair?” she spilled out a lot of words at him.</p><p>Hearing her voice was oddly soothing, like a peaceful music comforting him. But, those words expressed worry. He loathed at the fact that he'd made her worried about his well-being. And she said "Hinata-kun"?</p><p>Ah, so that's what it is. It is because of Hinata Hajime, who previously owned this vessel, before becoming Kamukura Izuru. This means they'd been close, but how? Hinata's memories and personality had been supressed and systematically erased. The fact he has yet to remember anything about their time together proves that, and was strangely frustrating.</p><p>But, despite this conclusion, it was unpredictable. He liked it. He enjoyed every bit of it. He thought with this conclusion, it was the end of it. Yet, these feelings continue to bloom inside his chest. It subconsciously made him want to do various of things with her. And he couldn't fight it.</p><p>“Nanami Chiaki.” he spoke. His hand twitched, as if wanting to pull her into an embrace. He wasn't sure what to say next, but he wanted to talk to her.</p><p>But, the thing is, he is not Hinata Hajime anymore. Should he say that he is someone else, or play along? The latter made him wish that he is Hinata right now, because wouldn't that make her happy? However, he chose the former, because lying would only benefit someone temporarily.</p><p>“I am not... Hinata Hajime.” he finally spoke. Her eyes grew sadder. Was this a poor choice on his part?</p><p>“But, how? Your voice may be a little deeper, but it's similar! And your hair... and...!” she fumbled at her words. He couldn't hold it any longer. He was practically itching to comfort her, and he didn't know why. It was irresistable.</p><p>“You surely have heard of the Kamukura Project, yes?” he asked. She nodded.</p><p>“Ah! So you're...”</p><p>“Kamukura Izuru. Hinata Hajime was used for this project, thus creating me.”</p><p>She looked stunned. Naturally she couldn't believe this nor process this information to begin with. An expected reaction, but heart-wrenching. To accept her friend has been lobotomized was something out of a movie, but unfortunately it is the reality.</p><p>“I... I... don't know what to... say...” she forced those words out.</p><p>“Nanami, I understand this is something that's difficult to take in. Take your time.” he spoke. When he finished saying that, a slight embarrassment filled his chest, but was outweighed by his wish to comfort her. He find it incredibly unbelievable that Hinata's influence is extremely powerful. Yet, something he accepted as interesting. A small part of him fears it'll grew boring, but...</p><p>“Does... that mean you don't remember me...?” she searched in his eyes for any remnants of Hinata. Her gaze was captivating and he couldn't resist to stare back in a much gentler manner. But, returning to the question at hand, he was unsure of what to say. He felt a small feeling of familiarity from her, yet he can't say remembered either. He wished he could just remember right here and now and make her the happiest, and maybe even embrace him――</p><p>What's this? Why is he thinking such peculiar thoughts? He wanted to accept this, yet he find it difficult to do so. This girl... just with her presence alone was able to make Hinata――or more like Izuru――thought of such strange thoughts.</p><p>“Unfortunately, no.” he quietly said, almost hesitantly.</p><p>“I-I see...” she frowned and dropped her head.</p><p>“However,” he continued. Her head immediately lifted up, eyes sparkling brightly, brimming with hope.</p><p>“It appears that's what they thought. Apparently, his emotions remained, and because of you, they were able to resurface.” he finished.</p><p>Her eyes were filled with sparks of joy and her mouth grew wide, forming a smile. His heart stopped once more at the sight. It's as though Nanami Chiaki is the light he's been looking for this entire time. A bright sun, filling his world with colours. For once, he was happy he had an incredibly good memory, because he was able to capture this moment and have it implanted into his head. A sight he absolutely love.</p><p>“T-that means you can still remember! Don't worry, I'll help you jog your memories!” she happily exclaimed.</p><p>“Though, jogging my memories will be unnecessary, I welcome it.” he answered. Odd, this isn't what he's supposed to say. He searched in her eyes, hoping it hadn't hurt her in any way. Thankfully, it didn't. Instead, she became more enthusiastic and excited. He captured every frame of her moment like a camera, and made sure to remember it.</p><p>“I will try my best, so let's be friends, okay?” she said sweetly. Oh, that sweet gentle voice. As though she added sugar to him like coffee or tea. Once again, he recorded every fraction of it into his memory. “Very well. Let's.” he montonously replied, nodding slightly.</p><p>After that, they played video games for a while. Even though the games are boring, with her company, it was tolerable. In fact, enjoyable.</p><p>――――――</p><p>Ever since that encounter, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything about her was captivating. Her gorgeous pale pink eyes, her smooth pale pink hair, her perfect face, her small frame, her adorable fingers... he was practically obsessed with her.</p><p>He would close his eyes and recall every moment spent with her, her voice and her expressions. It was lovely and he enjoyed it. As though time had stopped for them and only them. The thought of them spending their lives together was so tempting.</p><p>Yet, he was able to realize that those thoughts are unnatural, something he had never thought in his existence. Why would he thought of such... creepy things? Something she'd definitely disagree, she'd be disgusted and disappointed of. But, it was irresistable. He had never predicted that Hinata's influence had been this powerful. And yet, he accepted them without second thought. Although he behaved the same way as he did normally, it slowly grew stronger and had started to become something his own. It's not just Hinata anymore. They had shared feelings and had began to desire the same thing.</p><p>This made him realize it was because these experiences are unexpected that he chose to accept them. Because of her, because of that encounter, these feelings of Hinata resurfaced and had mutated becoming Kamukura Izuru's as well. There was not a single regret in his choices, he thought. A small part of him tried to fight back in order to keep a healthy relationship with Nanami, but it was too weak now.</p><p>He wanted Nanami for his own, so he could not only enjoy the feeling of unpredictability, not only to make him more human, but to also keep her for himself. Selfish desires, he concluded. He wanted her for selfish desires. It's too late, he's far gone in his love for Nanami. He knew that he's utterly obsessive with her, but that's what he wanted and he chose this. And he didn't mind nor care about what people may think. He was drowning in love for her.</p><p>And he wouldn't want anyone interfering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ik it's a very stereotypical one-shot, lots of creepy thoughts and obsessive shit blah blah blah, but I just find it interesting writing Izuru as a yandere. And i feel like he had something that become a good reason to be obsessive towards Chiaki. Idk that's just how i personally see it. It's certainly out of character for izuru to be the obsessive one, but isn't Chiaki more out of character to be a yandere? She's innocent and she's clearly afraid at the thought of killing. As long as I kept Izuru's personality, i don't think he's that far off.</p><p>Initially i had this longer and just one chapter. But somehow i made it accidentally longer with Izuru's thoughts. Oops. I am terribly sorry to make you all read these boring paragraphs. I tried to make y'all see his perspective clearly, and while i'd love to show Chiaki's perspective as well, i couldnt find the right place for it. But, i think you guys can speculate on how she thinks when meeting with Izuru.</p><p>I'll make a part two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bloodlust Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ughhh sorry for not posting anything. I'm not only a huge procrastinator, but also because I lost motivation when I went through my midterms. Oh, plus I don't know how to continue this part. But it's Chiaki's birthday soon and I figured I need to do something soon so yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, he came to class like usual, expecting no differences in it. He expected that Nanami would be in the fountain as usual, but surprisingly, Nanami was in class. And what made him more surprised was that she was talking with her classmates. On one part, he's happy she's communicating more with others, at the same time it was infuriating. How dare they talk to her without his knowledge?</p><p>Still, he wouldn't dare take away her freedom and make her sad, so he simply let it aside. He sat on his desk and stared at her, continue to think about her.</p><p>Then, she approached Komaeda and placed her hand on his shoulder, a concerned look on her face. He thought she's just asking if he's alright, because he looked fairly bored. It was natural of her to think so, since she's class rep. But, a burning sensation boiled inside his chest. Jealousy, he concluded quickly. His face was slowly heating up at the scene he's witnessing.</p><p>He stood up and approached Nanami. “Nanami.” he simply greeted, still unable to properly say good morning to her out of embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh, good morning, Kamukura-kun.” she smiled kindly. He felt his chest tighten and warmth was filling his chest. He wanted to smile, yet still fail to see why. But... wouldn't that make her happy? To see him smile? He would, unfortunately he's in class, and would hate to be pestered by the classmates commenting on his smile. Plus, his never smiled, so it might look... unsightly.</p><p>“How unusual for you to be in class. Don't you usually wait in the fountain?” he asked.</p><p>“Ah, well... I feel like I'm neglecting my class rep duties. And I wanted to socialize more with my classmates. Don't worry, we'll play games later. Maybe after school?”</p><p>Later? After school? It was heart-breaking. For her to out him aside for others, he felt his heart fluttering with amazement in her selflessness. Yet, he was also hurt.</p><p>“If you wish.” he said, trying to hide his disappointment and pain in his voice. She nodded enthusiastically. He felt like the colours he desperately seeked had been robbed from him. He retreated to his desk and continued to stare at her. As long as she's happy and safe. As long as she would still spend time with him, and as long as she wouldn't ignore him. It was enough to satisfy him.</p><p>Yet, he couldn't let go of this pain. As though he had been impaled by a spear.</p><p>――――――</p><p>He waited in the fountain after school. He had prepared some tea and homemade meals beforehand and was eager in their gaming sessions. But, he soon realized that she's yet to come in just a few minutes. He grew worried and rose from his seat to find her.</p><p>He searched everywhere carefully, and has yet to find her. Then, he came to the entrance of the main course building to spot her talking with a male. They looked like they're getting along fairly well. He hated the sight. He clenched his fists, rage swelled up inside his chest. Once the male had left, Nanami turned and spotted him. He loosened his grip when he saw her gaze. She immediately approached him.</p><p>“Kamukura-kun! Sorry for making you wait.” she said.</p><p>“It's fine.” he lied. Not once he thought of lying to her. But, he technically was telling the truth, because after seeing her alone and gazing at him, he felt happy again.</p><p>“So? Let's go to the fountain.” she cheered.</p><p>“Who was that?”</p><p>“Huh?” she tilted her head.</p><p>“That boy you talked with previously.”</p><p>“Oh! He's a fellow Super High School Gamer that recently came. He approached me and asked if we could play together.”</p><p>So, that's who he is. He'd guessed he'd not be as interesting as Nanami, considering Hinata only reacted this much towards her. In fact, he considers him as a competition. He feared for the worst. What if he falls in love with her and confesses? What about the opposite? Nanami confessing to him instead? He wished he had never thought of these painful thoughts. But, would he rob away her freedom if it meant she'd be his only? A tempting idea for sure, but what if it makes her hate him forever?</p><p>“Kamukura-kun?” she waved her hand at him, clearly absent-minded. Probably the first time she's seen him like that.</p><p>“Why were you at the entrance?” he asked in return.</p><p>“Um... I forgot something at my dorm.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“This new game I bought for us.” she eagerly answered.</p><p>He was relieved that in the end, she still remembered about him. He followed her to her dorm and instead played in her dorm.</p><p>“Nanami.” he called.</p><p>“Yes?” she answered as their eyes focused on the screen of the television.</p><p>“Would you abandon me for someone else?” he asked straightforwardly. Unusual, but he needed an answer to calm him. Plus, he made it pretty vague on its own.</p><p>“No way. I would never do that. Even if I got new friends or a boyfriend, I would never abandon you.” she immediately said. He gave her a quick glance and detected no signs of lies. And her voice was firm and clear. He quietly let out a sigh of relief, clearly happy hearing it and knowing she didn't lie. Why would she, after all?</p><p>“Aww, it seems like I lost again.” she sighed in defeat. “Are you dissatisfied?” he asked.</p><p>“Hm? No, of course not. I don't mind losing or winning as long as we're friends. Plus, it makes me more excited playing with you since I have a goal to make you lose.” she smiled.</p><p>“Even though the outcome will stay the same, I'd like to see you try.” he said without any expression. But there was a hint of confidence in his tone.</p><p>She sets down the controller and took a chair and set it behind him. He raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I wanted to try and do something different with you today.”</p><p>His heart skipped a beat. It's foolish to expect so much from her. But, the thought she wanted to do something different with him is unexpected. She then took his hair and comb it.</p><p>“Styling my hair, you mean?” he guessed. He even guessed what she's aiming for with this sudden change.</p><p>“Yep. I'm not the greatest, but I think I had enough skill for it.” she said. He even heard a faint, “your hair is smooth...” her voice filled with amazement, which made him secretly happy. His face was burning too much from her, and feeling her gentle touch sends a tingly sensation, making him shiver.</p><p>Naturally, he'd hide it, to make it more challenging for her to get a reaction out of him. </p><p>——————</p><p>From the moment she started to play video games with him, Chiaki realized he never ever smiled. His face always remained impassive. She thought that she'd done something wrong, but he never seemed like he's angry or disappointed.</p><p>In fact, she could see hints of his feelings whenever he's with her. This shows that maybe Hinata-kun is breaking through? But, it seemed a little rude to just care only about Hinata-kun and not Kamukura-kun himself. With that, she sets a goal of trying to get a reaction out of him. This first time, she's trying hairstyling.</p><p>After a while, she'd finish braiding his hair. He rose and made him look at her vanity mirror. Even braided, his hair fell all the way below his waist. Seriously, this guy's hair is long.</p><p>“What do you think?” she asked, thinking she did a good job on it despite some loose strands.</p><p>“Quite messy, but your effort is at least worthy of praise.” he said monotonously. A spark of joy in her chest, she couldn't help but smile.</p><p>The locks of hair that previously obscured some of his face was pulled back, which shows his face and shoulders more clearly. Combined with the suit, her breath caught at the sight.</p><p>It's no secret that there's seeds of interest towards Kamukura-kun at this point. She wondered if he noticed? Or if he did, does he feel the same? He looked disappointed when she told him to wait near the fountain during class and ended up being late, so it must be something, right? Or was it even disappointment? At this rate, his face is unreadable she couldn't tell at all.</p><p>“Um... how about we read books today?” she offered, putting those thoughts aside.</p><p>“Is it not getting late...?” he stared at her.</p><p>“Well, I won't force you if you don't want to.” she frowned, feeling a little disappointed. She did want to spend more time.</p><p>“Very well, then. I shall stay.” he declared immediately.</p><p>She mentally squealed and picked up a few books she bought couple of days ago from her bag. She got novels and mangas, which might spark his interest a little.</p><p>They sat next to each other on the floor, reading the ones they chose. She chose manga and he chose a novel. It was difficult to focus with the awkward silence, but both of them finished rather quickly.</p><p>“What did you think of the novel I chose?”</p><p>“...Boring.”</p><p>“Oh...”</p><p>Chiaki knew ever since they met, he said that everything bored him. It was foolish to expect a different response from him.</p><p>“I appreciate the thought, however.” he said as he placed down the book. Did he knew what she's trying to do? Was she that open?</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>——————</p><p>He wondered if he should tell her that he knew, but he wanted to spend time with her doing different activities. Perhaps it doesn't matter whether he knew or not.</p><p>“Nanami, you cannot fool me. I know what your aim is by doing these two activities.” he simply spoke. Her eyes widen for a moment and narrowed, saying a silent <em>oh</em>.</p><p>“Uhm...” she dropped her head, not before he could see a glimpse of her cheeks turning into a shade of pink.</p><p>“You are free to do whatever you wish. Whatever activities we may partake, however boring, I shall join you.” he answered immediately.</p><p>She lifted them back quickly, a look of relief and happiness was clearly seen by him, which made him feel the same.</p><p>“So, I'll see you tomorrow, then. I'll try and come up with something interesting for you!” she said, her eyes full of determination.</p><p>“I look forward to it.”</p><p>——————</p><p>The next day, he silently expected various of activities with Nanami today as the day went by uneventfully. Nothing much happened during class, except for Nanami being in her class talking with her classmates. His yesterday's jealousy dissipated when he knew what to expect. Huh, strange. He knew, yet he's excited. Should it not have bored him? He mentally scold his inner thoughts, as it is related to Nanami.</p><p>Then, instead of waiting in the fountain, he quietly followed her, suspicious of her might trying to meet up with him again.</p><p>
  <strong>[DAILY LIFE ROUTE]</strong>
</p><p>Thankfully she didn't, and a wave of relief washed away all his worries. So, he silently retreated to the fountain and waited patiently. Fortunately, she arrived quickly and offered to play fighting games. He accepted without hesitation.</p><p>Days turned to months, spending time with Nanami, doing activities with her whenever he had the chance. Be it visiting the beach, museum, wherever, he always found an opportunity. Mioda and Komaeda did pester them, teasing them being together. But, it didn't matter to him. He had no reason to deny nor accept it, so he simply ignored her, but Nanami would blush and puff her cheeks. An adorable sight to see, and it was pretty much the summary of everything that happened.</p><p>Finally, it was almost graduation. Two months ago was his birthday, which all of his classmates happily celebrated. It felt like he was a different person. He enjoyed it, especially moreso with Nanami enjoying and celebrating it with him. Now, it's about time he graduated Hope's Peak. He decided it was finally time, so he met with Nanami in their usual place.</p><p>“I can't believe it's almost graduation.” she sighed, satisfaction yet somewhat disappointment in her tone. “What will you do after graduation?”</p><p>“Wander, I suppose.” he simply said.</p><p>“Did you have fun?”</p><p>He remained silent, staring at her instead, which prompted her to continue. “I mean, you're bored from the start, right? And you admitted that with me, you're able to enjoy things. So, was the time in Hope's Peak enjoyable?”</p><p>“...I suppose you can say that.”</p><p>“It is disappointing that I can't see you smile, at least once before we go to our separate ways.” she puffed her cheeks.</p><p>“Heh.” was all he said, before the corner of his lips lifted slightly. Nanami turned her head to ask what's fo funny——</p><p>Until that inquiry faded away when she saw him smile. “I simply withheld it.”</p><p>Her eyes widen, naturally. He faces her, allowing her to see the slight smile on his face. “K-Kamukura-kun...? You withheld it?”</p><p>“It was more interesting to see you try making me express something.” he chuckled lightly.</p><p>Nanami felt weird. First time hearing him chuckle and seeing his smile. It was good weird, of course. And it was completely outweighed by her happiness to see it.</p><p>“No fun...” she puffed her cheeks, blushing. “I thought I'd be able to make you smile way before graduation. I even saw your lips twitch.”</p><p>“Perhaps it was because I could not hold it in anymore. Who knows?”</p><p>“Why are you speaking more casually with me?”</p><p>“Because, Nanami,” This is it. His chance to confess. It was weird that he's the one confessing, but it didn't matter. “I am romantically interested in you.”</p><p>With those six words, Nanami went speechless, going through a whirlpool of so many emotions that's expressed simply by her widening smile. He took her hands and laced her fingers with his.</p><p>“I can safely say that Hinata's feelings truly became mine as well, and most definitely grown. You are indeed the one I am in romantically invested in the most.” he continued, then she leapt into his arms</p><p>“I-I'm so happy to hear that...!” she said, her voice muffled by his clothes. “Why didn't you say so sooner? I l-like you too, silly.”</p><p>Hearing that just makes him so much happier than ever that he expressed by returning the embrace, tightly.</p><p>“So... does that make us... boyfriend and girlfriend?” Nanami thought it might be weird to say that, since Kamukura-kun is technically Hinata-kun. But, she fell for both, and both of them are in one body, so it should be fine? Just thinking about it confuses her.</p><p>“Naturally.” he said, his hand wrapped around her shoulders and her head laid on his shoulder. “So, then what will you do in the future?” she asked.</p><p>“I suppose I will follow wherever you go.”</p><p>“That sounds creepy.” she giggled.</p><p>“Is that so?” he hummed in amusement.</p><p>“Then, do you want... to live with me?” she proposed.</p><p>“You want to? What of your family?”</p><p>“I live alone, and if I didn't want it, I wouldn't have asked.”</p><p>“...I see. Then, I shall.”</p><p>Nanami do have a house before enterring Hope's Peak. She had a wealthy life before, and her parents bought her a house once she feels like moving out. But, then she was scouted for Hope's Peak, so that house was pretty much collecting dust. But, they could just clean the house together. It's small, after all.</p><p>And after a while, they finally graduated Hope's Peak.</p><p>
  <strong>[DEADLY LIFE ROUTE]</strong>
</p><p>And she did. He met up and talked with her. He took her to places like the arcades and internet cafes. It didn't take long for Izuru to be infuriated with these events and he had enough. But, wouldn't this mean that it was not Nanami that made her feel like this but him? No, that's foolish. It's simply because of Nanami spending time with someone else.</p><p>He can't let this to happen, so he decided to follow them while not make himself suspicious. It was beneficial, he was able to learn what kind of person this new Super High School Level Gamer was like. Kakeru Amane was his name, an underclassmen and shares the same talent as Nanami. He seemed kind, yet Izuru was able to see through facade he's putting up. He had a goal with Nanami, and it could be anything.</p><p>She looks like she's having fun herself, and it felt like someone had took a spoon and scooped out a large chunk of his heart. Izuru hated this. He only wanted her to have fun with him, not hanging out with some other guy until the moon was already hanging above them.</p><p>They're all kicked out of the internet cafe and parted ways. Izuru already had a plan set, and utilizing his talents he was able to manipulate and brought him to a quiet place.</p><p>“Huh...?” he scanned the area in confusion. “I'm not supposed to go here... did I got myself lost?” he mumbled.</p><p>Then, Izuru emerged from the shadows, his red eyes glow under the moonlight shining above him, combined with his hair obscuring his face. He had a weapon ready, which he thought as the most effective.</p><p>“Who are you...?” the boy inquired, his voice trembled a little and Izuru could see the fear painting his face. He even tried to look around, hoping there'll be people around. But, he had no fortune. It was silent.</p><p>“Kakeru Amane,” he began. “What do you intend to do with Nanami?”</p><p>“What... are you talking about?” was all he answered. Izuru could see the sweat slowly stream down his face.</p><p>“It's pointless to lie. I will be able to see through it.” he said. His face remained impassive and unreadable, yet there was a hint of anger hidden.</p><p>“What are you talking about? You must be mistaken? And what about Nanami-senpai...?”</p><p>“I dislike repeating myself.” he sighed. Then, he approached. “You should have just stayed away from her.”</p><p>Instinctively, Kakeru tried to flee, but he was against the Super High School Level Hope, so predictably he'd get caught before any more movements. If it was Hinata, such a feat would be impossible. But, as a talent-incarnate person, killing him without making much noise was a mere child's play, even if he got some blood on his clothes.</p><p>It was a weird feeling to harm someone for other than self-defense. But, he permitted this exception. It's likely he'll do it again in the future, even if they're Nanami classmates. He has to, for her.</p><p>When the weapon hit the victim, the feeling of thrill and excitement sparked inside his chest, he noted. He simply dismissed this as his shared feelings with Hinata for Nanami. And when the body went limp, it was when he realized that he was far gone already. He permitted Hinata's influences to affect his actions and behaviours, and when he wished to turn back, he didn't.</p><p>He left the body behind, and only took the murder weapon with him. He cleaned himself and the knife he used in his dorm. It was a practical weapon, and he cleaned it alongside the bloody suit carefully with hydrogen peroxide. Once it was done, he left to visit Nanami.</p><p>A knock came on Nanami's door and since she wasn't asleep yet (obviously because she continued to play games for a bit), she approached the door and opened it. Kamukura-kun came to her view and her eyes widen at the sight, surprised. “Kamukura-kun?! Why are you here?”</p><p>He pushed Nanami in and locked the door behind him. That's when she realizes he was acting strangely scary. His eyes were fixed on hers.</p><p>“Why did you lock the door? Is it something important?” she hesitated.</p><p>“Nanami,” he started. “I apologize.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I will not allow you to leave.” he finally declared.</p><p>She looked incredibly stunned, “W-what...?” was all she could say.</p><p>“All this time, I permitted you to interact with others because I do not wish to take away your freedom. However, I can't let you anymore. Seeing you with someone else...” he hesitated, clenching his fists as he recalled what he saw before. “...made me envious.”</p><p>“W-why? We're still spending time, won't we? Just because I... spend time with others.”</p><p>“I want to spend time with you for the most of my existence. I want to stay by your side, and I don't want anyone interfering.” he said, walking closer and closer.</p><p>“T-that... no! I can't do that. I'm a class rep, and I can't abandon my classmates and Yukizome-sensei! Why are you acting like this!?” she cried out as she backed away. She wanted to fight back, but... knowing him, it'd be pointless. And she was tired, too. Darn, should she have slept? Wouldn't that make him barge in, though?</p><p>Yes, she would show distress and fear. A natural reaction. Honestly, he thought of it as well. He thought it might get boring and Class 77 would try and find her, including Yukizome-sensei, and even the entire government might be involved. However, he had already succumbed into madness, and because of the strong influence from Hinata, he might never get bored at all, which was tempting. Furthermore, he's able to come up with a convincing excuse for her disappearance.</p><p>But, she's afraid right now. So, he needs to focus with the current event that's happening before him. He pulled her close and embraced her.</p><p>“Nanami, I promise I won't hurt anyone. You are all I wanted, and as long as you stay with me, everything will be alright.”</p><p>“B-but...” she sobbed. It ached his heart, but he continued. “Believe me. I do not want to cause you more distress. I will not do any more than necessary. So, just... stay with me.” he whispered softly in her ears, his breath tickled and sent shivers down her spine.</p><p>“W-what will you do to me...?” she asked, clearly tired and couldn't fight back.</p><p>“Anything you wish me to do.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“If you want to go out, that's fine. But I will not allow you near anyone and we'll do activities that I believe is fine. And you won't see your classmates anytime soon.”</p><p>“No! They're my friends, I have to... at least be able...” she tried to speak in between her sobbing.</p><p>“It's for your own good.” he said. He's practically manipulating her.</p><p>“W-why? Why are you doing this...” she choked out.</p><p>“It's for the two of us. We will always be together. Don't... you want this, too?”</p><p>“I...” How can she say it anymore? It's true she has feelings for him, but for him to turn out like this? She knew that she could've told him earlier――which made her slightly regret for not doing it――but it felt like it was too early, plus she's still not mentally prepared. If... she knew this was coming, would she still tell him? Should she have confessed first? This just made her feel conflicted and confused.</p><p>“It's alright, Nanami. You're finally mine and I'm only yours. Doesn't that sound perfect...?”</p><p>Disgusting, the little bit of sanity left in his mind spat. He was annoyed by it, but with her presence he was able to overcome it. Yes, he's definitely far gone. But, it didn't matter when Nanami slowly drifted to sleep, with little strength left to keep her awake. She can't fight back nor do anything, so she only succumbed. He predicted this, but seeing her sleeping peacefully with an adorable face put those thoughts aside as he carried and laid her down on the bed. Maybe he didn't need his super analytical abilities anymore.</p><p>He figured that someone will try and come to her dorm and if they're suspicious, there's a chance he might be caught. So, he firstly hacked into the security system and wipe the footage of him entering her dorm. Then, he need to prepare a vehicle to transport their belongings so he could move to someplace more quiet and safe. He'd also need to prepare something that'll convince she decided to drop out of Hope's Peak. That might give her family a bad name, but he's certain he'll be able to protect her good name with a convincing excuse. Without wasting any more second, he went to work.</p><p>Thus, was the start of spending their times together for all eternity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YES FUCKING FINALLY!! I'M DONE</p><p>I'm tempted in making Izuru do the usual yandere trope : keeping her to himself by locking her. But I also wanted to keep it chill, so that Chiaki who has feelings for him can still love him without his obsessiveness coming into play. Solution? Two separate routes. Yes I ended up making this longer than necessary.</p><p>Forgive me, I tried my best keeping it short. But the pacing would be off if i did attempt. Oh, I also made up a new character because I didn't wanna use the canon characters. It just feels weird and hard to fit in. And Idk what kind of lock Hope's Peak dorms use. I just assume they used a sliding lock or smth?<br/>I intended Chiaki to be trapped in her dorm since it's the most practical, but then I intended Chiaki to be trapped someplace else. Solution? Both. Unnecessary? </p><p>Oh, to clear things up, these one-shots aren't related with one another. These are just scenarios and aus, technically?</p><p>I am eternally suffering hnnnggg.......... why is it so hard coming up with good ideas??? I don't know if you guys will like it. I even might remake this entire one-shot idea lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Happy Birthday, Nanami!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Nanami's birthday today. While he thinks that birthdays are nothing particularly celebratory, he wanted to do it for Nanami.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It feels kinda wrong to post this after that yandere chapter roflmao.</p><p>I am aware that I haven't posted a new Under Him chapter yet. Don't worry, I'm actually preparing it. I said previously I'm a huge procrastinator, and in my profile I stated that I have online classes to deal with, which drains every drop of motivation. But, I'll eventually try to finish it, so I hope you guys will stay patient!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 14th is Nanami Chiaki's birthday, and unsurprisingly it's still in three days. Izuru is not the type to celebrate birthdays nor participate in parties. But, since it's Nanami, he felt obliged to do it, even if he sees it as something illogical.</p><p>Why would humans celebrate this kind of event? It's only a reminder that they slowly grew older, thus closer to death. It's nothing particularly celebratory. But, Nanami once said it was to show her appreciation and gladness that someone's born on that day during Izuru's birthday. He's still confused, but he tried to figure it out nonetheless.</p><p>He recalled what happened during his celebration. His classmates celebrating it with him alongside New Year's inside their classroom. There was a neatly decorated cake, where he was asked to blow the candle shaped like numbers. Then, he received tons of gifts from them and had a feast. Those gifts were something along the lines of clothes, tools, or anything really. They ended up cluttering the house since he has yet to use them. After all, he could simply buy them himself, so those gifts are optional. Even the new games Nanami bought for him so they could play together. None of them piqued his interests.</p><p>And then what? The huge feast? It's likely that it is one of the many factors, but that is if multiple people participated. If they celebrated alone, there was no need for it. So, it was apparently optional.</p><p>But, he can't deny that there was a feeling of joy blooming inside his chest when they all celebrated his birthday. Was it because of Hinata? Possibly, but he doesn't know what kind of life Hinata had, nor did he care to find out.</p><p>Then, he concluded that people participated and celebrated birthdays is likely because they receive gifts from the people that they're emotionally attached with and because they had a feast. Though, he just concluded that gifts are optional if they could just buy it. So was it because of the people they celebrated with? It's the most probable answer. But what if they live alone and has no relatives?</p><p>He knew it, celebrating an event is completely optional. But... this is Nanami, so wouldn't she like it if her birthday is celebrated?</p><p>He initially thought of doing a surprise birthday party for her, as cliched as it is. But of course, he'd naturally reject the idea. It's predictable, and because a celebration is optional, it'd simply be a waste of time. But then Nanami's words flowed into his mind, <em>“This birthday celebration is to show our appreciation and gladness that you were born, Kamukura-kun.”</em> He remembered her face clearly, cheeks puffed as she said that.</p><p>He's amused by those words. For a long time Nanami had always been interesting for him, and that time was no exception.</p><p>He then mulled over her words for a moment, and decided to prepare a party for her anyways. Thinking about Nanami alone made him want to celebrate it. He always knew it's because of Hinata's relationship with her, but it always caught him off-guard as he failed to take it into account and prepare a reaction for it. Plus, he'd at least to let her know his appreciation for Nanami.</p><p>Preparing a party while not problematic, still something he's not used to. He's never prepared a party as he see no need to. But, thinking back through everything he just thought of helped him to come up with ideas on how the party will look like. Nanami particularly had not much tastes for how the party will look, so any decorations that looked pleasing to the eye should be enough. He also considered having Mioda and Saionji perform for her. And have Hanamura prepare a feast as usual.</p><p>He could simply prepare it himself, but it'd be easier to have everyone helping. Nanami would also like that, knowing they helped each other to prepare.</p><p>And... gifts? What would Nanami like? She obviously likes games, but he figured he needed something that would surprise her. Perhaps a merchandise of her favourite game? That felt somewhat distant, which made a funny feeling emerged inside his stomach. He wanted to go for something... on a more personal level. Nanami would get anything and appreciate it nonetheless.</p><p>He decided to think about it in a later date. He reached out to his phone and reached out to the rest of his classmates except Nanami.</p><p>――――――</p><p>The next day, everyone gathered, excluding Nanami, in the classroom after school. It was quiet and empty at the moment, so it was perfectly fine. “So, why did you brought us here?” the Ultimate Imposter, disguised as Togami Byakuya, asked.</p><p>“Do you all know what day it is in two days?” he asked instead of answering.</p><p>“I-It's White Day, isn't it...?” Tsumiki said.</p><p>“No, it's Nanami-onee's birthday, you stupid pig barf!” Saionji spat, which caused Tsumiki to apologize at her.</p><p>“Yes, it is. And I ask for your help.” he blinked at them before returning to the rest of the classmates.</p><p>“Huh? Why can't you just prepare it yourself?” Souda inquired.</p><p>“OH YEAH! Sure! I'd love to help, Izuru-chan!” Mioda eagerly volunteered, raising her hands up which made Souda look baffled.</p><p>“I mean, of course. We'd do it for our class rep, after all. I believe she would like it.” Pekoyama agreed also. “Yeah! I also agree. I know I probably won't do much, but I'll take lots of pictures.” Koizumi chimed in.</p><p>“I'll cook to the fullest of my abilities.” Hanamura boasted.</p><p>“I'll show her my amazing dance abilities I've been practicing lately!” Saionji kept up the pace with Hanamura.</p><p>“Ooh! I'll perform as well! I'm gonna write a song titled "Birthday To You" especially for Chiaki-chan.” Mioda cheered.</p><p>“Alright! I can make some cool machines to spice the mood.” Souda enthusiastically declared.</p><p>“A-ah! Um... I can't r-really do anything useful i-in parties, but i-if anyone gets injured I-I'll be sure to be on g-guard.” Tsumiki told everyone.</p><p>Slowly, everyone else volunteered. As he predicted, they'd all volunteer. Naturally it's because of Nanami being their class rep. And some of them automatically assigned themselves to their own jobs according to their own talents, which helped Izuru a little.</p><p>“Oh, but what about us?” Kuzuryu pointed out. “Me, Peko, Komaeda, Nidai, Togami, Tanaka, Owari, Mitarai and Sonia don't have anything to do.”</p><p>“T-that's right. It is a shame I couldn't do anything useful.” Sonia sighed sadly.</p><p>“You all can simply lend them a hand if they need it.” he told them. “Decorating, cooking, however you please.”</p><p>“ALRIGHT THEN! I'll help with decorating! Owari, let's do our best!” Nidai yelled.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I'm startin' to get real pumped up!”</p><p>“Then, we gotta bring some supplies, right? I'll go do it.” Kuzuryu volunteered. “I will help you.” Pekoyama followed.</p><p>“Ah, me too! I shall help to the best of my abilities.” Sonia enthusiastically offered, Mitarai nodded silently in the back with a small smile. “I don't think a guy like me could possibly help you guys. But, I'll do anything you ask me.” same for Komaeda.</p><p>“Oh, we should also prepare our gifts for Nanami.” Ultimate Imposter reminded. “Don't forget that, everyone.”</p><p>“Do not forget to keep it a secret, make sure Nanami doesn't know what we're doing.” Izuru added.</p><p>“Understood!” everyone said in unison.</p><p>Now, what does he need to do? Help everyone, he thought. With his various of abilities, he might be able to make the classroom fully prepared in no time. He also has yet to prepare a gift for Nanami. He noted that in his mind and went to the store to help bring the supplies alongside Sonia, Kuzuryu, and Pekoyama. He estimated that they'll be able to finish it right before her birthday. But they have to put an effort to keep it a secret from Nanami.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I want to ask, why did you suddenly come up with this idea? You, of all people, I mean.” Kuzuryu asked as they left the store with a lot of supplies in hand. He's not suprised by this inquiry. It is certainly unnatural considering he has yet to explicitly show his care for birthdays, nor will he ever. But, this inquiry, while to be expected, he failed to come up with a response.</p><p>“Ah! Could it be, Kamukura-san has a thing for Nanami-san?” Sonia said.</p><p>“What, for real? No fucking way.” Kuzuryu countered.</p><p>At this rate, his classmates will misunderstood. Sure, he may have attraction towards Nanami, yet he couldn't fully comprehend it. At least, not now.</p><p>“You are mistaken. While it may be true I am doing this for Nanami, it is nothing of the sort.” he flatly spoke.</p><p>“Aww... that's too bad. I thought...” she said, disappointed.</p><p>“Well, in the first place, I don't think Kamukura is gonna feel anything for anyone.” Kuzuryu pointed out.</p><p>Nonetheless, they returned and quickly prepared decorations. Izuru helped around as best as he could, and would finish setting up the decorations after school tomorrow. For now, they're planning things out and brought out the supplies to make the decorations.</p><p>――――――</p><p>It's now March 14th, Chiaki's birthday. She wondered what kind of surprise will she get from her friends as she walked towards the classroom.</p><p>For the past two days, Kamukura-kun has been sort of dismissive. But, when she approached him, he didn't look like he was angry at her or anything. It's like he's hiding something from her, but couldn't tell what it is. And in those two days, her friends has been rather talkative to her, drowning away unnecessary thoughts and before she knew it, the day was over.</p><p>And now, it's her birthday. Her heart is pounding like crazy, her body heating up and her chest tightening in nervousness. At this very moment, she stood before her classroom door. Her hand trembled for a moment, but braced herself for anything that's about to come. But, why? She didn't have to do it. All she needed to expect is her friends celebrating her birthday, that's all. However, her classroom looked dark and unsurprisingly dark.</p><p><em>‘Here goes nothing.’</em> she thought, exhaling. She swung the door to the side, a pitch black room greeted her. She stepped inside, calling out her friends' names as she closed the door behind her.</p><p>Then, loud popping noises emerged and the lights were turned on. Blinded by the sudden light, she instinctively covered them. Then, loud popping noises followed it.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Nanami!”</p><p>The voices of her friends, and even Yukizome-sensei, filled her entire ears. She then lowered her arms and laughter followed it, now being able to see their smiles.</p><p>And she even spotted Kamukura-kun among them. Stoic and impassive as ever, but his eyes hinted her warmth and gentleness to it, which made her heart melt and she couldn't help but smile widely, holding back tears of joy forming in the corner of her eyes. “Everyone...!”</p><p>“Hehe, can't help but hold back happy tears, can ya?” Souda-kun happily grinned.</p><p>“You came Nanami-san! Happy birthday!” Sonia-san followed. “H-happy birthday, Nanami-san!” Mitarai-kun spoke, trying to put on a smile.</p><p>“Alright! Now, we can party now that Nanami's here!” Owari-san cheered.</p><p>“Ohh, yeah! You'll get an exclusive performance by Mioda Ibuki,” Mioda-san cheered. “...and by me, the Super High School Level Traditional Dancer, Saionji Hiyoko!” Saionji-san finished Mioda-san's sentence.</p><p>“I've cooked to the fullest of my abilities, exclusively for our beloved class rep.” Hanamura boasted with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Happy birthday, class rep. Damn, can't believe you're getting older now.” Kuzuryu-kun commented. “Yes, happy birthday, Nanami-san. I hope you will be blessed with good health and eternal happiness.” Pekoyama-san chimed in with a slight smile.</p><p>“U-um... yes, I-I agree with Pekoyama-san! H-happy birthday, Nanami-san.” Tsumiki-san said, a tint of pink colouring her cheeks and a smile painting her face.</p><p>Komaeda-kun then stepped in, passing through everyone, then grabbed one of her hands and began, “This is truly amazing! To think I am able to celebrate the birthday of our dear class rep, the very embodiment of hope of our class, oh, how miraculous! I really am the luckiest person――”</p><p>“Hey, now! Don't go on with your speech again!” Koizumi-san scolded, hands on her hips, which made Komaeda-kun release her hand and apologizing to Koizumi-san. Chiaki couldn't help but giggle at the sight.</p><p>“You guys, really. Thank you so much.” she finally said, wiping away the tears with her hand.</p><p>“Don't mention it. This was all Kamukura Izuru's idea.” Togami-kun told her, and Kamukura-kun took that as his cue to enter from the crowd.</p><p>Chiaki naturally was surprised by this. Him of all people? She thought it'd be Mioda-san who'd propose the idea. “Kamukura-kun...? It was you...”</p><p>“Yes, I suggested this for you, Nanami.” he said with his usual stoic face, but there was a hint of warmth in his tone, and she caught it clearly, making her chest tighten in a good way.</p><p>She giggled. “Thank you so much. I really appreciate it, but I didn't expect you to prepare this.”</p><p>“I have thought about your words. Consider this as a way to show my appreciation for you.” he said, his gaze averted.</p><p>There he goes again, making her heart beat really fast. She could feel the heat rising up her cheeks.</p><p>“Oohh, snap! It seems like Nanami-san is blushing.” Sonia-san gasped, delicately putting her hand over her mouth.</p><p>“OH EM GEE! Hey, Chiaki-chan, are you crushing on Izuru-chan?!” Mioda-san spoke loudly, which made the others add to the fuel. Chiaki's face is practically a tomato, her hands covering her face.</p><p>Then, she felt a hand wrapped over her shoulder, and her body was pulled to a hard surface. She let out a small squeak by this sudden action by none other than Kamukura-kun. Everyone here is cheered even louder, even screaming "Kiss him!!" to Chiaki. Was he teasing her?</p><p>After all that, they finally returned to the party. They all sat on their seats in front of an arranged tables to make a long table, covered in a clean white tablecloth. A bunch of food was prepared, with a three-layered cake decorated with icing in different colours. And there were even mini statues of everyone present in the party on the cake, circling on top of each layer, with Chiaki's being on top. There's even a happy birthday sign and number candles stabbed into the bread.</p><p>Right now, she prayed for her wishes and blew the previously lit candles and everyone gave an applause. Then they had a huge feast, followed by a performance by Mioda-san and Saionji-san. And they even suggested Kamukura-kun to even join the performance. And after refusing for a few times, he finally joined even though he's forced. He sang Mioda-san's remix of happy birthday surprisingly well, Chiaki isn't sure whether to take him seriously after that.</p><p>Finally, they hand over their gifts to her. Nothing overly crazy, she received clothes, some new games (one of them is from Owari-san, surprisingly. She told Chiaki that she worked hard to get the money and saved them up just to buy a new game for her, which made her so happy and grateful to Owari-san), accessories for her and even her phone, some new machines from Souda-kun, and even a recipe book from Hanamura-kun. Then, it was Kamukura-kun's turn. He handed her a small box and when she opened it, it turned out to be matching bracelets. “W-whoa! Kamukura-kun, I never expected you to gift me these.” she giggled. “But... thank you so much.”</p><p>“Dude! I thought you'd give her a game console or something crazy.” Souda-kun said, which made him receive a "really?" stare from Kamukura-kun, despite his impassive face, and he backed down. Chiaki giggled again and took out the bracelets and wore them. “You're gonna have to wear it too, y'know?” she said as she handed him the other bracelet.</p><p>His attention returned to her, and he stared at it for a moment, the picked it up and also wear it. The previous cheers returned and so does Komaeda-kun's hope speech, which made him got scolded again by Koizumi-san.</p><p>With all that done, they played games for the rest of the day. Even Yukizome-sensei and Kamukura-kun joined the fun. At the end of the day, Chiaki's cheeks hurt from smiling and her stomach hurt from laughing too much. It was really nice, though. And as the sun sets, Chiaki sat down next to Kamukura-kun, alone in the fountain area. Like how she used to do it with Hinata-kun, but now with Kamukura-kun instead.</p><p>“Did you have fun?” she asked, turning her head slightly.</p><p>“It was tolerable.” was a pretty high praise from him.</p><p>“Oh, c'mon! Be a little more straightforward with your answer.” she puffed her cheeks. At this rate, he really must be teasing her.</p><p>He slightly tilted his head. “Half and half.”</p><p>“Half fun, and half bored? Is that even possible?”</p><p>“Of course. After spending time with you, I was able to learn... how to feel something. So, yes. Perhaps I did have fun.” was the closest answer she could get. It didn't fail to make her chest bubbling with warmth.</p><p>“...Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun.” she said, then impulsively reached out and held his hand, which he turned to.</p><p>“What is your gratitude for?”</p><p>“I mean, you came up with the ideas, right? Is that why you've been... dismissive with me?”</p><p>“Yes. Were you troubled without my presence nearby?”</p><p>“A-ah, no! Um... I just thought you might be angry with me. But, now I know why, so don't worry about it.”</p><p>Then, silence, save for the noise of water flowing in the fountain, gentle breeze blowing their hairs, and faint crowd noises. Now, what? They celebrayed her birthday, so what's next? He must've thought it was predictably boring. And even more, the fact she had a crush on him has been revealed. Things are now sort of awkward between them.</p><p>“Kamukura-kun, I...”</p><p>“While this outcome is to be expected, I said and did things that was out of my control. It was... clearly because of you, Nanami.” he cut her off, answering all of her thoughts. Which obviously surprised her a little. “Me?”</p><p>“Yes. So, Nanami, confirm this for me. Are you romantically interested in me?”</p><p>What's this sudden question? Is he teasing her, or is he being serious? His expression was even more unreadable than usual. “Well... at this point, it's known by my friends. So... yeah, I am...” she forced out those words, dropping her head.</p><p>There was a bit of an awkward silence between them, until he spoke. “Nanami, look at me.”</p><p>The way he said her name provoked some sort of pleasant feeling in her chest. She initially refused to look at him, which made him took her chin and lift them up to face him. She saw the gentle spark in his red, apathetic eyes. “I am romantically interested in you, as well.”</p><p>Her eyes widen, she was practically speechless. With one sentence and a gesture, he made her feel like flying high in the clouds. Her cheeks slowly turned more pink and her lips formed into a smile. “R-really...?”</p><p>“I would not lie to you about anything.”</p><p>She leaped forward and embraced him. “I-I'm so happy! I'm so... glad.” she hiccuped, then choking into a giggle. “B-but, I thought you wouldn't have any interest in dating girls?”</p><p>“You are different, Nanami. You made me feel... things I have not felt before. You're most definitely an interesting and a curious individual.” he said, returning the embrace. His long, slender fingers crawled u around her back, sending shivers down her spine.</p><p>“Wait, was this your plan this entire time?” she asked, lifting her head.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Was... this your real present for me...?”</p><p>His eyes looked away, only saying, “What do you think?”</p><p>She puffed her cheeks. “Kamukura-kun!”</p><p>They stayed there for a few moments, talking some more. After that, he took her back to her dorm and part ways. Perhaps having him as her boyfriend is the real gift.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was strangely difficult to write ugghhghhghhhhgh</p><p>It's hard writing the rest of Class 77's personalities. Did I do good? Also have to come up with a random song title for Ibuki. It took a few moments but it's the only generic name I could think of.</p><p>Oh just to clarify Teruteru doesn't use the accent simply because it's too difficult to write dialogues in that accent unfortunately. Plus I'm unfamiliar with it.<br/>And no the imposter hasn't revealed himself. He's still Togami and I had Mitarai join in because why not? He deserves some attention too.</p><p>And lastly, Happy Birthday, Nanami Chiaki!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bunny Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nanami got a job a few weeks ago at a cafe, of all things. Izuru did tell her she didn't have to, but still did it anyway. This time, he's free and decided to visit her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been itching to make this one-shot SO BAD. I just want to kind of speculate his reaction seeing Chiaki in a bunny suit. Hajime's reaction is more predictable than Izuru's lol.</p><p>Kind of NSFW????????? Idk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanami decided to get herself a job a few weeks ago. Izuru told her she didn't have to as he can do pretty much everything to supply their daily lives. But, she was being stubborn and eventually did apply for a job. At a cafe, of all places. When asked why, she told him she wanted to try something new.</p><p>
  <em>“I've been curious to try and serve real people for once. I've served NPCs in my games, so I think I know what I'm going to do.” she told him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is a video game. Reality may differ from your expectations.” he replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course I know that. But, still... I think it's the easiest job I can do.” she puffed her cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why a cafe of all places?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It's less crowded than a normal restaurant. I don't think I can handle that many people.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You needn't to. I can simply supply our daily needs.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kamukura-kun, I... I know you can and I'm grateful for that. But, I feel bad for having you do all the work. Plus, I think that it's nice to get a new experience in getting into a job.”</em>
</p><p>She's easily worried about those kinds of things. While it is stubborn of her, he couldn't really fight back. The thought of her worrying about him felt sort of pleasant, in a way. So, he allowed her in the end. But, he will still do various of works.</p><p>Because of this new job, her schedule changed. She had to go up early, which initially was a difficult thing for her. Naturally because it's something she's not used to. Very often he has to wake her up and it took more effort than necessary, as she'll say something typical like, “Five more... hours...” and once she woke up, she nearly fell asleep again. It was adorable to see her sleeping and her efforts to try and wake up, and it sort of pains him to wake her up so early, but it's what she has to do. She also started to drink coffee and sometimes divert her attention to video games instead of preparing herself. And he even told her she may as well quit while she can. But, it made her more determined instead. Still, it made her late a lot.</p><p>Eventually, she slowly did start to wake up on her own and managed to come right on time. Everything went normally, save for the change in Nanami's morning schedule.</p><p>——————</p><p>Today is slightly different. Izuru had no work for today and had nothing better to do. Nanami was still at her job, which made him recall that day she received a package and she sneakily retreated to her room after. Of course he knew, it was obvious her behaviours were suspicious, but he didn't pry on it further.</p><p>Since he was bored, he decided to visit her and check on how she did her job. He never asked nor did she tell him. But aside from being exhausted, whenever she return home, she always seem to be happy. So, he assumed things went normally. This time, he wanted to see it for himself.</p><p>He rose from the couch, pick up the keys alongside an umbrella, in case it's going to rain and left. The cafe is pretty far from their house, but she never used any transportations. He, too, didn't use them.</p><p>Once he arrived, he stepped inside. Immediately he can hear people giving him quick glances, whispering about him, giving scared looks, but none of it mattered and took a seat, setting his umbrella aside.</p><p>——</p><p>Chiaki is now surprised and confused. She saw Kamukura-kun entering the cafe, and now her heart is beating even faster.</p><p>“Huh? Chiaki? Why are you still here?” one of her colleagues, named Miyako, asked her.</p><p>“Ehhh...? Didn't I tell you to go out already? C'mon, it's just for today.” another one, Shizuru, told her.</p><p>“H-how can I ever do that...?! In front of that many people...” Chiaki can never understand how her new friends are able to handle their embarrassment. “Why did the manager decided that this theme would be a good idea...?”</p><p>“Didn't she say so? It's for business. And you know how she's like. So playful and carefree.” Shizuru cackled.</p><p>“Hey, we're all embarrassed, you know? But, nothing bad happened so far. Shizuru is right, it's only for today. And it can get sort of fun to see the others wear these outfits.” Miyako giggled.</p><p>“I'm... different. I can't be that confident.” She always thought she can never do such a thing, but isn't her motto 'if you just do it, things will turn out okay'?</p><p>“Chiaki-chan~” a jolt sent up her body when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She slightly turned her head around and saw a terrifying face that belongs to none other than Shizuru. Chiaki was scared of seeing her scary face, furthermore she was very close to the manager, so she had no choice. “O-okay... I'll try.”</p><p>“Yay! Thank you for doing it for me, Chiaki-chan!” Shizuru happily said and wrapped her arms around her neck. Even still, she is her friend.</p><p>“Now, go! It's your turn. Good luck, Chiaki-chan~! Remember to do what I told you to!” Shizuru pushed her out of the staff room and waved her goodbye. There was something sinister about the smile she flashed before the door closed behind her.</p><p>She exhaled. Her heart was pounding like crazy. She can feel her body grew warmer and warmer. She clutched onto her chest, and begin to repeat her motto over and over in her head, as she took a deep breath and finally marching out.</p><p>——</p><p>As he waited for Nanami, he saw the other waitresses wearing different bunny suits and the customers were pleased, blushing and staring at them. It quickly made him realize that today there's a special occasion happening.</p><p>As he was spacing out, a girl with a white bunny suit came into his view. He looked up and saw her. Nanami, standing in front of him, with a notepad and a pen, in a white bunny suit. She looked incredibly nervous and embarrassed.</p><p>“Um... is there anything you would like to order...?” she shyly inquired.</p><p>He just... stared at her, getting illogically distracted by her skin revealed out in the open. And the way she said it... it was just too much for him to handle. Izuru wasn't sure how to react to what he's seeing. He was feeling so many things he couldn't even begin to comprehend. These were new feelings he never had in his life, and only just this time he was able to experience it.</p><p>Oh, that's right. It would make sense he'd feel this way when a male is seeing a female dressed like this. But, he was different. He only felt this specifically towards Nanami. And as much as he would rather not think about it, what he's feeling is――</p><p>“H-hey, stop staring at me and order――” until she froze and there was a glare coming from behind her. She looked scared and couldn't finish her sentence and instead drops her head. It's like Nanami could feel that maid's glare.</p><p>“I-if you're not going to order, will you leave?” she suddenly spoke, which made Izuru snap out of his musings.</p><p>He was about to ask her what she meant until she approached him and with her arms hugging herself below her chest, and her head lifted staring at him. “W-won't you stay...?” she plead, her face similar to a puppy.</p><p>His chest tightened again. He can feel his body becoming warmer. Izuru held it in and inquired her with a stoic face, his stare intensifying. “What are you doing, Nanami?”</p><p>He could see her face was burning from embarrassment, and before he could tell her to stop, she placed on leg beside his and the other still on the floor. She looked down on him, her hands on his chest. “Please stay.”</p><p>Then, silence. He noticed everyone was staring and blushing, and glared at them, his eyes practically telling them to not look. Their attention was immediately diverted and they returned to do whatever they were doing. He faced Nanami again, her face still the same.</p><p>“Nanami, what are you doing?” he sighed. He couldn't believe he repeated what he said, but he didn't know what to say. Seeing her wearing something that reveals so much skin made him getting distracted easily, and threw away all of his ability to think straight. And even what she just did and say just now... it made him feel a cocktail of feelings.</p><p>She flushed and all of her strength dropped and she sat on his lap, her face was completely red. “I-I'm sorry!!” she told him, her hands covering her face.</p><p>“Why are you apologizing?”</p><p>“Uuu... Shizuru told me to do and said those things... d-did you not like it?” she lowered her hands, revealing her sad eyes.</p><p>He... enjoyed it, somewhat. He was slightly pleased and disappointed that she didn't continue. But, never in a million years he'll admit that to her. Finally, when he can think more rationally, he simply concluded it was Hinata's emotions and feelings towards her that made him feel arousal.</p><p>“Nanami, what sort of event is this that you have to wear something like that?”</p><p>“I-I don't know! I didn't listen because I was too surprised when I heard that we have to wear bunny suits for a day!” she said, eyes shut. She was incredibly embarrassed, he could tell. And as much as he enjoyed the "service", he still felt bad for Nanami having to go through something that she's not used to. It made him slightly angry with the people who made her do this..</p><p>He sighed again. He took off his blazer and covered her. When she felt the cloth touching her skin, her body felt warmer. It was warm before because of how nervous she is, but it's different. Because her skin was exposed, the air conditioner made her shiver and felt like she could freeze like in Pokemon. But, when the blazer touched her skin, she not only felt warmer, but safe. And his blazer was bigger than her, so it covered at least below her waist.</p><p>“Do not wear such a thing in public again. Not without my knowledge.” he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. She was surprised, and his gaze was fixed on her. His breath tickled her ear, sending shivers down her spine.</p><p>Then, she dropped both of her legs and this time he rose, taking her hand and leaving with his umbrella in a swift motion. Her colleagues that she left behind were calling towards Izuru, asking him where he's taking her. All he said was that he will return her. She followed him behind, trying to keep up with his pace as she held onto his blazer.</p><p>――――――</p><p>Now they're both sitting on a bench in a mostly empty park nearby. Kamukura-kun bought her juice from a stand nearby and gave it to Nanami. “Thanks.” she said as she took it with her hands, her arms in his sleeves.</p><p>He then sat next to her as she drank it from the straw. He began to ponder on those feelings he felt when he saw her wearing it. He initially thought it'll gradually become boring, but it didn't. Those feelings didn't vanish, yet they linger. His heart was pounding, and there were times he have to dismiss a lot of... questionable thoughts.</p><p>“Kamukura-kun...?” she called. He turned to face her, unresponsive.</p><p>“Ah... are you mad...?” she nervously inquired.</p><p>“Why do you think so?” he asked in return.</p><p>“Well... what you said before... "not wearing such a thing without your knowledge", so I was wondering.”</p><p>He paused for a moment, and said, “No.”</p><p><em>‘Perhaps... it was jealousy? What would he be jealous of?’</em> she thought. She glanced at him, sitting straight beside her. She wondered on what he could be thinking.</p><p>The truth is he didn't want anyone to see her wearing such a thing, especially in public. Perhaps he's simply being selfish with Nanami. Of course, it is a byproduct of Hinata's romantic attraction towards Nanami that made him feel this way, but those feelings felt like it belong to him more than Hinata himself.</p><p>“Um... Kamukura-kun? Don't you think I should return? My shift isn't over, y'know.” she told him.</p><p>“No, we will not.” he said firmly.</p><p>“B-but...”</p><p>“Nanami, why did you agree to this? I don't believe you to be the type to agree to this sort of thing.”</p><p>She was silenced, and began to search in her mind for an answer. Then, she flashed a kind smile at him. “I told you before, didn't I? Experience.”</p><p>“But, wearing such a thing against your own will? You are fine with it?”</p><p>“W-well... it's true I'm somewhat uncomfortable. But, Shizuru told me it was just for today and that if I can go through it, we'll get double.”</p><p>“I really suggest you quitting.” he sighed.</p><p>“Eh?! No way! I made friends there too, you know?”</p><p>“You can find ways to contact them, and you can always meet them outside.”</p><p>“That's... true.”</p><p>“Nanami, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle everything. Do you not trust me?”</p><p>“Ah, no. It's nothing like that.” she then paused. She wanted to continue, but couldn't find the right words for it.</p><p>“Look, I just wanted some experience in gaining a job. Really, that's all. Just curiosity. And... it was pretty fun, I think.” she finished, exhaling.</p><p>He never doubted that. He could tell her curiosity in her voice when she made that announcement. “I know. But, if they make you do things against your will, then perhaps you chose the wrong job.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Did you like what you did to me?”</p><p>Their hearts skipped a beat. Nanami wasn't sure what to say, and Kamukura-kun was confused with why that question made his heart pound.</p><p>“...kind of...” she muttered quietly, which surprised him. But, he didn't say anything, so she continued.</p><p>“I-I mean... I was relieved that you came. I think I wouldn't have done that with anyone else...” she said, her face increasingly more red. It made him... feel special, somewhat.</p><p>“I would not like it if you did it to someone else.”</p><p>Her eyes widen, and giggled, face like a tomato. “You'd be jealous if I did?”</p><p>He didn't answer, leaving silence between them. She self-consciously pulled his blazer closer to her face, and breathed in the fresh clean smell of his blazer. She'd done it a few times by now, and of course he would notice her doing that.</p><p>“But, really. Thank you for coming. You really saved me.” she laid her head on his shoulder, listening to his rapid heartbeat. She felt long fingers stroking her hair strands, which made her giggle again, quieter this time. “Gratitude accepted.” was all he answered. They stayed there for a while.</p><p>Then, they decided to return after a few hours. Not back to the cafe, but home, which was what Kamukura-kun decided. She didn't want to, as her shift hasn't ended yet. But, he insisted to return despite her protests. Now, she was carried on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck while also holding on the closed umbrella, and he held onto both of her legs. He initially wanted to return to fetch her clothes by himself since he didn't want Nanami returning, but leaving Nanami alone out in the open was far more dangerous. So, he decided to fetch them after she returned home safely.</p><p>“Kamukura-kun, were you tempted by what I said previously?” she asked with curiosity as she poked his cheeks. Strange, he couldn't differentiate whether she was teasing him or simply being curious. It's most likely both, he concluded. “Try better next time.” he answered flatly, which made her puffing her cheeks, her cheeks pink-coloured.</p><p>Of course, there's no way he'd admit that he was slightly tempted. And the image of her kept flashing by in her mind. Her sweet, adorable, innocent face she showed to him, it was all for him to see. And he certainly felt special after that. <em>‘Only I can see her like this.’</em> he thought, as he slowly breathed in the fragrance of her perfume. It wasn't overwhelming, but it was enough.</p><p>“Hey, um... do you think we should tell them that you're my boyfriend? I think once I return tomorrow, I might have to explain what happened today.” she asked.</p><p>Oh, right. She is his girlfriend now. She confessed a year after their graduation and he accepted it, naturally. Their dates have always been just gaming sessions, but lately they've been busy with work, so they barely spent time together. But, they always try to. “Yes, perhaps.”</p><p>She leaned closer, and gave him a peck on the his cheek. Her head leaned to his and nestled in his neck. And they returned home safely.</p><p>Though the next day, Kamukura-kun scolded the entire staff members for doing such a thing and Nanami kept trying to insist that it was fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MY POOR CHIAKI I'M SORRY I HAD TO MAKE YOU GO THROUGH THIS HANBSGDHSNNDHJNR SHE'S TOO PURE AND TOO INNOCENT FOR THIS I CAN'T BREATHEEEE</p><p>But at the same time this was so fun to write. It was adorable and I cannot resist.................</p><p>I wanted this to be longer, describing Izuru's feelings better but i suck so yeah. Oh and if you're wondering, her bunny suit is the same like her bunny figure.</p><p>I will most likely get bonked by a tetris block by Chiaki protectors because of this one-shot. :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Little Pink Chiaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once upon a time, there lived a delicate young girl that one day was told to bring snacks for her grandmother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An unoriginal title, Ik.</p><p>Yes, if that title and summary is not obvious enough, it's Little Red Riding Hood but with Chiaki and Izuru. What could go wrong?</p><p>Also Chiaki here is 18 years old okay?</p><p>I actually considered writing White Day, since I forgot to do that in the birthday one-shot. Curses.</p><p>Oh yeah I use double POV for the entirety of this one-shot. Sorry if it's confusing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, a girl who goes by the name of Nanami Chiaki lived in a small, yet peaceful village located far from the main city of a kingdom. Chiaki, while she may be kind and obedient, was very quiet and reserved. She mostly helped her mother and rarely played outside with other children.</p><p>But, she didn't mind this uneventful life. At least she could go outside every so often. She was either told to buy things or gift simple snacks like bread or homemade cookies for other fellow villagers. The most common, however, was gifting her grandmother snacks.</p><p>Her grandmother lived further from the village and would require about ten to fifteen minutes of travel by feet. She didn't mind it, as it would allow her to pick up flowers, listening to the birds singing in the trees, and see the beautiful scenery. She didn't see any reason to leave the house unless she was told to.</p><p>Of course, she was told to be careful of any lurking danger. And thankfully she didn't encounter them. Still, she was sure to be wary and cautious.</p><p>Today, was one of the many occasion she'd leave the house.</p><p>“Chiaki, dear? Can you come downstairs?” her mother called.</p><p>“Yes, mother?” she replied as pounding footsteps ran down the stairs.</p><p>“I baked some bread and cookies for your grandmother. Could you send them for me?” her mother kindly asked her as she handed her the basket, two bread sticking out of the cloth covering the basket.</p><p>“Yes, mother. Is father not home yet?” Chiaki asked as she took the basket from her mother's hands.</p><p>“No, not yet unfortunately.” her mother smiled sadly as she pulled a chair nearby and sat down. A tea set was placed on the table. It seems like she's still waiting patiently, she thought. Chiaki frowned at the thought.</p><p>“Now, now. I'm sure he might return today. For now, just hurry and send the snacks over to your grandmother. Can't keep her waiting, can we?” her mother said positively.</p><p>All the bad thoughts washed away in an instant. Chiaki smiled and nodded, putting on her favourite pink hood, then waving her mother goodbye before leaving.</p><p>Chiaki always had to go through a forest nearby the village. It's known to have dangerous hungry wolves, so she'd have to be careful. If she did encounter one that'd try to harm her, she needs to return immediately or call for help. If fortunate enough, she might caught the attention of a hunter nearby. She just kept that in mind and walked along the path.</p><p>――――――</p><p>As she walked past a small flower field, a wolf emerged from the trees. A human-like wolf with long hair and red piercing eyes. He walked out to spot the girl walking by, looking at the flowers completely mesmerized.</p><p>This wolf was a little different than normal. While he may be alien compared to normal wolves, he still functions as one. He just can take a human shape or wolf form. He was far more intelligent than his pack and while still requires food, it was much less than average. So, he's currently not hungry.</p><p>“Hey,” one of his fellow called to him. “We're hungry, go find us some food.”</p><p>Well, he may not be, but the others certainly are. He lived with some greedy and always-hungry wolves. While he could find another pack to stay with, it was far less troublesome to stay. But, just from this alone, he might consider that option.</p><p>“You are capable of acquiring your own necessities. Do not always rely on me.” the long-haired wolf coldly replied.</p><p>“Awh, c'mon. We'll give you some, too. If it's a good catch, I'll hand ya larger portion especially for you, eh? What do you say?” the wolf offered.</p><p>He is not the alpha male, despite superior skills. And besides, who is he to disobey him? Even if he's stronger than the lazy alpha, he'd rather avoid unnecessary problems. He sighed. “Very well, I shall.”</p><p>Plus, it's beneficial to store food while the resource is still available before they became scarce. The alpha laughed. “Good, glad we can rely on you.”</p><p>He was irritated for a short while, then quickly grew bored of it. His attention returned to the delicate human girl who observed the flowers for an unknown purpose. It is not in his nature to attack creatures that does not intend to harm him or the others. But, he suppose he had no choice, and he approached her.</p><p>――――――</p><p>Hearing the footsteps approaching her, she turned to the source of the sound and found a man crouched beside her, staring at her intensely. His appearance may seem like any other ordinary man you'd find in the village, but what separates him from the rest is his black wolf ears and tail. She was surprised by this, but he made no gesture to move. She backed away a few steps, confused on what to do.</p><p>He blinked, slowly, and immediately he looked more relaxed than before. He pulled out a flower that was different from the rest of the flowers in the field. An enchanting blue colour, which he offered gently to her. She relaxed, sighed quietly in relief, as though a weight had been lifted from her chest. She hesitated to take it for a moment and searched in his eyes for anything that might be an alarm for her.</p><p>There was nothing, so perhaps this wolf isn't hungry? Wait, is it even a wolf? Those ears and tail don't look fake. How silly of her, can anyone perfectly recreate a wolf's ear and tail that moves so naturally?</p><p>Although still hesitant, she should at least try to make sure the wolf isn't angry by not taking it, so she did. He lowers his arm and sat, eyes still staring intensely. But, she seemed to be distracted by the unique flower. The smell is just like any other, but had a sense of sweetness to it.</p><p>“Um... thank you.” she smiled.</p><p>“Where are you going?” he finally spoke, and it surprised her.</p><p>“Ah, me? I'm going to visit someone. But, what about you? Why are you here?”</p><p>So, she's going to visit someone? Then, the wolf was reminded of a house far from the village. And she didn't appear to be going far from the place, so that's that. She's visiting the small, quiet house.</p><p>“I am merely curious of your presence here.” he monotonously replied.</p><p>“I see. Do you have a name?”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, slightly confused with the inquiry, but immediately responded, “No. It is unnecessary, as I am a wild creature.”</p><p>“Well, what if I give you a name?” she suggested.</p><p>“That's not required. Furthermore, you are not afraid of me.” a question hidden as a statement, was all that he said.</p><p>“You were pretty scary and weird, but... you didn't try to hurt me, or eat me... So, I think you're pretty nice, and I'd like to be your friend.” she smiled kindly.</p><p>Friend, huh? How easy is it for her to consider a human-like wolf a friend, of all things? But, if he wanted to, he would have harmed her, but he didn't. Maybe she was being cautious for no good reason, after all? Was what the people say fake? She didn't see it for herself, so she might never know.</p><p>But it's nice, feeling calm and safe in the wilderness for once. Feeling anxious and wary all the time didn't feel good at all, she thought.</p><p>“A friend...? You are quick to judge. You won't know when I can harm you. You are alone and vulnerable to me.” he coldly said, which made her wince.</p><p>Ah, but that's no good, is it? He's supposed to win her trust so he can give her to his leader. But, for a human to show no fear, it was strange yet fascinating. The look in her eyes weren't lying to him. How uncharacteristic of him to be fascinated to a mere human, but he accepted it nonetheless. So, what is he supposed to do? Keep this human alive and find something else in her place? Yes, that is a suitable plan.</p><p>“...However, fear not, as I have no reason to harm you.” he reassured.</p><p>She searched in his eyes, seemed to be making sure she's not mistaken. His eyes were filled with nothing. It was empty. However, he didn't sound like he was lying. After all, she would have been dead minutes ago. She exhaled in relief.</p><p>“That's a relief. I'm happy I can trust you. So, as I sign of our friendship, allow me to give you a name.” she told him. She wanted to repay him for the flowers, too.</p><p>“Very well.” was all he said.</p><p>“Let's see...” she quietly searched through her mind for any good name suggestions, hand on her chin. And he waited patiently, scanning the nearby areas for prey.</p><p>“Ah, I got it! How about "Kamukura Izuru"? Doesn't it sound great?” she beamed, putting her hands together.</p><p>“Kamukura... Izuru.” he went silent for so long, Chiaki started to wonder if he didn't like it. “Do you not like it?”</p><p>“I hold no particular like or dislike in anything. However, if it is the name you wish, then you are free to use it.” he told her.</p><p>“That name is for you to use as well, not just me.” she held one of his hand suddenly. His hand was cold and his fingers and nails were long. She was mesmerized and distracted by them, she took a moment to observe them closely. Kamukura Izuru seemed to not mind it, however.</p><p>“Ah, that's right. I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Nanami Chiaki, from the village nearby. Lett's be friends, okay?” she lets go of his hand and gently pat his head.</p><p>His eyes widen for a split-second and reverted back to normal quickly. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice it. Feeling her warm hand patting his head caused something warm inside his chest.</p><p>“Ah, that's right. I forgot to give these to my grandma. I have to go, for now. I'll see you later.” she said, suddenly remembering what she originally was supposed to do. She picked up her basket and ran towards the home.</p><p>For some reason, it made his heart pinch. He placed his hand to his chest, confused of what he's feeling. Interesting, for once he couldn't think of an answer.</p><p>“You disappoint me.” a familiar tone made Izuru's ears twitch. He rose and turned his head slightly to see the alpha male behind him. He knew he had been observing but made no actions to retaliate.</p><p>“You should've given the girl to us and we'd all have a good meal. Oh, well. That human is going somewhere, right?”</p><p>“If you intend to harm her, you will regret it.” Izuru growled.</p><p>“Oh? When did you suddenly care for a human, huh? Don't try to stop me.” he spat and left to chase her.</p><p>He was confused why he suddenly said that, but his impulse made him take action immediately. One thing rang through his mind, and that is he couldn't allow him to do anything to the girl. He didn't know why, but he instinctively chased after them.</p><p>Because his skills were far more superior than any other wolves, or creatures in general, he was faster than him and was quickly able to arrive before both of them.</p><p>――――――</p><p>He came inside the house quietly. He knew there's someone living here. He'd seen an old woman a few times passing by the flower fields, or hear conversations between her and another person. She lived alone and looked incredibly weak. He initially didn't care, but judging through everything he heard from Nanami Chiaki, the old woman must be her grandmother.</p><p>He didn't want her to feel upset, even though the woman was already close to perishing. But, getting her grandmother killed was most likely worse for Nanami to bear.</p><p>Izuru began searching for the old woman, making sure to not make any noises. Then, he found her laying on her bed, sleeping soundly. He approached her and scooped her up carefully, then took her out of the house and rested her behind a tree where the alpha male wouldn't find her. Surprisingly, it didn't wake her, but it's a relief.</p><p>Speaking of that damned wolf, how much did he know? By Izuru's estimate, he must've heard pretty much everything. So, if he was here earlier, he might've already killed the old woman and waited for Nanami to come. But, what is he supposed to do now? He has brought the old woman to a safer location, so all he has to do is deal with the alpha.</p><p>He rid himself of any connections he might have left for that wolf and waited patiently. He is definitely going to be angry with Izuru, but none of it mattered. If he has no home, he can find one or make one. And he's not alone. He has a human friend, now.</p><p>...It sounded foolish, but the fact he accepted her as a "friend", and knowing he could simply not care of neither of their conditions proved that Nanami had become something important to him, which he thought he would never have.</p><p>As expected, the wolf entered the room, where Izuru waited. “Wh―― How are you here?! Where's the human who's supposed to stay here!?”</p><p>He may be yelling at him, but he got silence from his end. It made him angrier.</p><p>“Answer me, I'm still your alpha. I raised you, you know?” he growled.</p><p>Silence, once again. He looked like he was ready to kill him.</p><p>“Fine, if that's how you want it, then so be it, you ungrateful pup!” and with that, he lunged at him.</p><p>Izuru easily dodged him, and it frustrated him. He pounced again and again, and Izuru continued to dodge his moves easily and swiftly. It was when he dodged to his side he raised his hand and chopped his neck. He immediately fell and let out a loud, painful groan. And then, his body went limp in an instant.</p><p>He stared at the unconscious alpha for a few moments before dragging him and bringing him to his pack. They were bombarding Izuru with questions, but he simply returned him and returned to the house. He picked up the old woman again and returned her to her bed and then cleaning things up a little.</p><p>As he was about to leave, Nanami entered the bedroom. It had slightly surprised him, but he knew with all that he did just now, it was enough for Nanami to walk towards the house, knock on the door, looking around for a little while before finally coming into the old woman's bedroom. She was surprised to see him, then fear painted her face.</p><p>“W-what are you doing here?” she inquired, her voice shaking.</p><p>How was he supposed to explain everything? Will she still believe him? At this rate, she'll try to call a hunter, for sure. “Nanami, I――”</p><p>“H-help! A wo――”</p><p>She tried to scream, but her mouth was covered. And before she even realized it, her hands were pinned against a wall. She naturally tried to break free, but his grip was iron. He brought his face closer to her ear. “Nanami, it's not what you think. Listen to me first.”</p><p>She slowly calmed down. Her racing heart slowed down and she stopped struggling. “Do not try to scream, please.” he told her calmly. His breath tickling her neck, it made her shiver. She nodded, and he lets go of her. She instinctively rubbed her wrists. They were strong, and slowly starting to hurt a little. He noticed this and said, “It seems I have been rough with you.”</p><p>His voice was full of regret and guilt, it was clearly an apology. To anyone, it wouldn't sound like one, but to Chiaki, it certainly is. “It's fine. It did hurt, but not that bad.”</p><p>They both decided to leave Chiaki's grandmother's room (who's naturally not awake even after Chiaki's attempted scream due to her age) and sat in the dining room. Izuru had explained everything to her. He was expecting her to get angry with him fooling her, but she didn't.</p><p>“No, you didn't fool me. If you did, you wouldn't have done that for me, right?” she assured.</p><p>She's right, yet it's still illogical to him. As much as it bothers him, he wouldn't let it interfere with his conversations with her. But, he couldn't find anything to answer her. He never had a proper conversation with anyone, especially a human. So, all he did was gave a hum of affirmation and lowered his head.</p><p>“Um... I'm sorry.”</p><p>Immediately, he raised his head, confused. “Why?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Why are you apologizing?”</p><p>“Well, I nearly screamed and if there were hunters nearby, they might've tried to kill you. I was afraid of that.” she said, pulling her behind her ear.</p><p>“Your concern is unnecessary. Even if they do arrive, they cannot harm me.” he answered. Though, her worry for him made his chest warm.</p><p>“...What will you do now?” Izuru asked.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, I was hoping grandma would be awake when I arrived. But, with all that happened and knowing grandma is asleep, I didn't want to bother her rest, so I suppose I will leave them here.” she said.</p><p>Izuru nodded, once and precise. He noticed the blue flower is still in the basket and quickly swiped it, in case she forgets about it. “What about you? What will you do?”</p><p>“...You're not using the name you gave yourself?”</p><p>“Ah... yeah. Um... do you want me to call you Kamukura, or Izuru?” she asked.</p><p>“Any one of them will suit just fine.”</p><p>“Then... Kamukura, what will you do?”</p><p>“I had estimate the alpha should be awake by now. And perhaps the entire pack had known what I did. I shall return to handle them.” he explained.</p><p>“Will you be okay?” she blurted out, holding his hand. Of course he will, she just heard what Kamukura had done to the alpha. He stared at her hand for a few moments, then back at her eyes.</p><p>He entertained her, however. “Naturally.”</p><p>She smiled, relieved. “I suppose I shall return, as well.”</p><p>――――――</p><p>Kamukura decided to walk her home. The hunters did came by, saying they heard a scream, but they left once Nanami told them there was nothing. And now they're walking together, with Kamukura protecting her.</p><p>“Kamukura?” she called.</p><p>He simply responded by turning his head to her.</p><p>“Thank you for what you've done today.” she flashed a smile at him.</p><p>He didn't say anything. He simply nodded, then stopped walking. Nanami naturally also stopped. “Hm? What's wrong?”</p><p>He approached her, and pulled out the flower and placed it in her hair. She giggled, her cheeks turning into a shade of pink.</p><p>“Ah, the flower. I had forgotten about that. Thanks.” she smiled.</p><p>They resumed their walk and returned home safely. Now, she visits her new friend in the forest frequently. He left the pack, and told her he'll find a new one if he finds it necessary. But, he seems to be fine without one anyways.</p><p>
  <strong>[BONUS]</strong>
</p><p>“Cut! OH MY GOSH! You two were absolutely spectacular!” Mioda-san's voice boomed the entire room.</p><p>Nanami simply covered her burning face, while Kamukura-kun stood beside and stared at her.</p><p>“I am amazed on how Kamukura-san was able to make such realistic ears and tail. Amazing!” Sonia-san complimented, her hand delicately covering her mouth.</p><p>“Hey! What about me? I had to make the tails and ears move, too. I deserve some kind of credit, right?” Souda-kun said to Sonia-san, only to get a cold shoulder from her as she walked towards Tanaka-kun to ask for his opinion on the performance.</p><p>“MAN! It's hard to be inside a costume.” Nidai-kun commented, then laughed as he wiped off the sweat with his shirt.</p><p>“Remind me what is the purpose of this.” Kamukura-kun asked Mioda-san, sighing at the end.</p><p>“Well, for memories! I just want to see Izuru-chan perform!”</p><p>“But... was that scene a part of the script...?” Nanami inquired, lowering her hands.</p><p>Mioda-san put her arms behind her head and whistled as she walked away. While Kamukura-kun stood still and stared at her, face unreadable as usual. He was silent, so perhaps she should elaborate?</p><p>“That part where... K-Kamukura-kun pinned me... against the wall.” she mumbled, it almost seemed inaudible. But, only he heard it.</p><p>“As far as I'm aware, I did not add that part.” he said.</p><p>“And you went along with it?” Nanami approached him and puffed her cheeks. He didn't answer, looking away instead.</p><p>Nanami kept asking about it on and on, and she got the silent treatment from him. But, it wasn't like he was angry. It was more of a playful silence, but she didn't realize it until much later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to make what's essentially an illogical fairytale even more illogical turn of events. Tho, I still did a research on a wolf's actual behaviours around human because it itches me.</p><p>Apparently, wolves don't attack humans when unprovoked. They go after another animals instead like deers and elks. It felt somewhat similar to Izuru since he attacks for self-defense purposes.</p><p>I make the wolf initially having no name, cuz I feel like Izuru's the kind to not care about names at all.</p><p>I was going to end it without Izuru going to the grandma's house and like chomping her but that wouldn't be "Little Red Riding Hood but Kamunami version", wouldn't it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>